Journey to Nowhere
by Mulderette
Summary: **STORY COMPLETE ** A trip takes a deadly turn for Bosco, Faith, Sully and Ty. Thanks so much for the reviews! They are much appreciated.
1. Chapter One

Title: Journey to Nowhere  
Author: Lynne Facella  
Category: Drama/Angst  
Email: lynne1919@aol.com  
Spoilers: Through current season 4  
Disclaimer: All characters are the property of John Wells and Edward Allen Bernero. I wish they were mine but unfortunately they're not.  
Summary: A trip takes a deadly turn for Bosco, Faith, Sully and Ty.  
******  
  
"Don't know how we got stuck with such a jag-off assignment." Bosco fastened his seatbelt and slumped down in his seat, sulkily staring out the window of the small commuter plane.  
  
"Yeah well at least you didn't have to try to explain it to Fred," Faith sighed as she pulled her jacket a little bit tighter across her chest. "Trust me, he was definitely not thrilled. He acted like I was leaving him for a fun-filled vacation." She thought back to the argument that had taken place only a few short hours before. Fred had been absolutely livid when he found out that Bosco was going to be accompanying her on this trip. The additional information that Sully and Davis were also going along had done nothing to appease him.  
  
"Yeah well I don't blame him. I'm not exactly thrilled either. Don't see why we all had to go. Sullivan and Davis could have taken care of this just fine on their own."  
  
Sully rolled his eyes from his seat across the aisle from Faith and Bosco "You know, this isn't any thrill for us either, Bosco. We get our share of crap assignments too, probably a lot more than you when I think about it."  
  
"I'm not sayin' nothin' against you," Bosco retorted. "Just seems stupid for four of us to be goin' way out into God knows where to talk to these jag-offs."  
  
Sully glanced at Ty who was seemingly oblivious to the conversation with his nose buried deep in a football magazine. "Yeah well I'm sure Swersky had his reasons." In actuality he didn't really think this was the true. He was pretty sure this assignment was punishment for a recent case the four of them had been involved in. Some rules had been bent and certain liberties taken. Although everything had turned out okay in the end, they had been read the riot act and Swersky had let them know in no uncertain terms that he was extremely displeased with them.  
  
"Yeah, he had his reasons. He's out to make our lives miserable," Bosco responded.  
  
"You know...this might not be that bad." Ty looked up from his magazine finally breaking into the conversation. "Its nice country we're going to be flying through, beautiful and peaceful. It might be kind of fun to get out of the city for a couple of days."  
  
"Oh please," Bosco scoffed, as he glanced over at Ty. "If I wanted to be lookin' at nature, I'd get a National Geographic, not fly over the friggen Canadian wilderness. Fun...spare me..."  
  
Ty shrugged and went back to his magazine. It still didn't seem like such a bad deal to him, even if the assignment was supposed to be some kind of punishment. After all, how bad could it be?  
  
"I still think its pretty weird that we're meeting these guys as far out as we are," Faith said, "especially in Canada."  
  
"Well its all pretty hush-hush," stated Sully. "This is some high end information we're being given. Could get a lot of people locked up if we play our cards right."  
  
"It's probably a friggen wild goose chase," Bosco grumbled. This assignment sucked. It really did. His eyes went to his partner who was just opening up a book. Her hair was loose and flowing freely, just the way he liked it, perfectly framing her face. For a few short moments he allowed his thoughts to drift into fantasy land, imagining that he and Faith were going off alone together, that Davis and Sully were far, far away and that Fred didn't exist at all...man the possibilities... He finally forced himself back into reality...the reality that Faith was his partner and nothing more. She was married to Fred and Bosco knew he had to keep his true feelings to himself or risk the best partnership a guy could ever have.   
  
"You folks all set?" Jack Dempsey, the pilot, a burly man in his mid-60s, entered the passenger cabin. "We don't have any other passengers on this flight so feel free to spread yourselves out a little bit if you'd like to. We'll be taking off in just a few minutes."   
  
Sully fastened his seatbelt and leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes. Bosco went back to staring out the window and Faith and Ty continued reading their book and magazine respectively. A short time later, the engines of the small plane roared to life and it began to roll down the runway before starting its gradual ascent into the sky.   
  
******  
  
"Whatcha readin'?" Bosco nudged his partner as he looked over her shoulder, trying to see her book. This wasn't the most exciting time he had ever had, that was certain. Everyone had been sitting silently. It was much too quiet for his liking.   
  
"It wouldn't interest you, Bos," Faith said, her eyes still on her book, paying no more attention to him than she would have if her son, Charlie, was pestering for attention.   
  
"How do you know that?" he asked with a grin. "Maybe I would like it. Maybe it would be the best damn thing I've ever read. Hell, maybe it would change my life."   
  
"Bosco, give it a rest," Sully, his eyes still closed, grumbled. "God, you're annoying. I don't know how Faith can stand being with you all day long, day after day."  
  
"Who asked your opinion?" Bosco snapped. "I don't think this is any of your business. And if you want to know the truth, I don't know how Davis can stand being partnered up with you." He deftly made his move, snatching the book from Faith's lap. "Roses at Sunrise?" Bosco gave Faith an incredulous look as he started to laugh. "Roses at Sunrise? What the hell kind of a book is this? Does Fred bring you roses at sunrise?"   
  
"Bosco, shut up." Faith grabbed for the book, but Bosco was too quick, switching it to his other hand so that it was wedged between his body and the wall under the window.   
  
"I win," Bosco laughed.  
  
"You jerk." Faith shook her head deciding it wasn't even worth it. Maybe if she ignored him, he'd tire of his games.  
  
Sully opened his eyes, clearly aggravated now. "What are you in Kindergarten, Bosco? Give her the damn book."  
  
"Or what?" Jesus. It was bad enough they had been sent on this assignment, but now he had to listen to Sullivan on top of it? Talk about torture.   
  
"Let it go, Sul," Ty warned quietly.  
  
"Here's your book, Faith." Bosco thrust the book at his partner. "Geeze. No one can take a joke."  
  
Faith rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything as she took the book and put it back into the bag under her seat. Any desire to read was now gone. She'd be glad when they landed. Flying was definitely not on her list of favorite things to do. No sooner had she had that thought when the plane began to shake violently.   
  
"What the hell?" Sully opened his eyes and the four officers shared panicked looks as the plane began an abrupt and stomach-turning downward plunge.  
  
"Wh...what's goin' on?" Faith found herself clutching Bosco's hand for dear life as the plane continued its downhill spiral.   
  
"Hey! Jack? What the hell is happening?" Ty shouted as loudly as he could in he direction of the cockpit. "Jack?"  
  
Silence was the only response.  
  
"Crap. This isn't good." Sully's voice was strangely calm as he spoke. His thoughts went to Tatiana and the knowledge that he could possibly to see her again much sooner than he ever would have thought. He found that he really wasn't afraid of dying. Since Tatiana's death things just hadn't been the same for him, though he couldn't help feeling a pang of regret that his partner was going to die much too young as were Bosco and Faith.  
  
Ty's heart was in his throat as he clenched the armrests of his seat tightly. Shit, shit, shit...He couldn't believe this was happening. He'd always known and accepted the very real risks of dying in the line of duty the way his father had, but this? Dying in a plane crash wasn't something he had ever really thought of and he was pretty much terrified by the mental image of his body shattered into a million pieces.  
  
They were going down...they were going to crash. Bosco squeezed Faith's hand, not sure what to say at a time like this. "Faith? I..."   
  
Faith turned her head towards her partner's and saw something in his eyes that she had never seen before. "Oh God, Bosco..." She suddenly found herself wrapped up in his arms, clutching him as tightly as he was holding her. She could see the faces of her children as clear as if they were right there with her. She hoped and prayed that Fred would be able to guide them...that they'd all get through this without her. Those were her last thoughts before the earth-shattering crash. Then everything went black.  
  
******  
  
"Faith. Faith. Faith, can you hear me?" She could hear the familiar voice calling her name, but the dark place she was in was so peaceful, so comfortable. She really didn't want to open her eyes, but his voice was insistent and unrelenting. "Faith. Come on, Faith, wake up."   
  
"Bos?" She finally forced her eyes to open and met his gaze. His forehead was cut and blood was flowing freely down the side of his face. "Bosco, you're hurt," she said, moving her hand towards the wound.  
  
"I'm alright, Faith," he said, moving out of her reach. "It's you I'm worried about. Are you okay?"  
  
She took a mental inventory of her body as she gingerly began to move around. "Yeah...I think I'm okay." She then remembered that they weren't alone. For a moment she panicked as she frantically shouted. "Sully? Davis? Are you guys alright?"  
  
"We're fine," Sully answered after a brief silence. "Just a few bumps and bruises."  
  
Ty sat silently taking a few deep breaths as he tried to get his composure. "Man...I thought we were done for," he said shakily as he unbuckled his seatbelt. He hesitated as he looked towards the front of the plane. From what he could see, it didn't look good. "I guess I should check on Jack."   
  
"I'll go with you," Sully said softly, noting his young partner's uncertainty. He got to his feet and they slowly began to make their way towards the cockpit.  
  
"See if you can find a first aid kit," Bosco called after them as he unhooked his seatbelt. Man, this was really too much. He cast a worried look at his partner who was just sitting silently beside him. "Faith...are you sure you're okay?"   
  
"I'm fine, Bosco. Really," Faith insisted. "Just got a bit of a headache is all."  
  
"We were damn lucky I guess," he said as he tried to look out the window. He couldn't really see very much though, just trees.  
  
"Yeah..." She knew that Bosco was right, that they were lucky to be alive. Somehow though, she wasn't feeling very lucky.  
  
The two sat quietly for a short while before Sully's voice brought them out of their thoughts. "Pilot's dead," he said gruffly as he and Ty slowly made their way back down the aisle. "Could have been dead before we even hit the ground, maybe a heart attack or something..."  
  
"Or maybe he was some kinda suicidal maniac," Bosco said, shaking his head.  
  
Faith sighed wearily, deciding Bosco's comment didn't even warrant a response.   
  
"We found a first aid kit and some emergency rations too," Ty stated, setting a box down on the floor.   
  
Faith turned in her seat and leaned down to open the box of medical supplies. "We'd better fix that cut, Bosco."  
  
"It's fine, Faith." He rolled his eyes and moved away from her.   
  
"It's not fine, Bos. There's blood drippin' down your face for God's sake."   
  
"It's dried up. It's fine."  
  
"For crying out loud, Bosco. Will you let her fix the Goddamn cut!" Bosco was getting on Sully's last nerve. "Why does everything have to be a fight with you?"  
  
"Fine...whatever..." Bosco finally faced Faith and allowed her to administer to his cut, mumbling under his breath as she did so.   
  
"I'm going to go check up front again," Ty said as he watched Faith cleaning and bandaging Bosco's head wound. "I want to try to find the key to the lock box and take another look at the radio. Maybe we can get it working."  
  
"I kind of doubt that," Sully said, shaking his head. "Everything looked pretty well smashed, but you're right about the lock box. We could definitely use our guns. We have no idea where we are or what we might be facing out there." They had been required to lock up their guns and ammunition before takeoff. Sully hoped they'd be able to find the key. "I'll help you look."  
  
"I guess we should think about getting our stuff together," Bosco said as Sully and Davis headed back to the front of the plane.   
  
Faith nodded and reached for her small bag underneath the seat. She then stood up and grabbed for the seat in front of her when she swayed dizzily.   
  
"Faith!" Bosco was by her side in an instant, his arms supporting her as he helped her back into her seat. "You'd better rest. I'll get our stuff."   
  
Bosco busied himself getting his and Faith's bags from the overhead compartments and then retrieved Sully's and Davis' bags as well. He was able to find some blankets and he gathered them together knowing they'd be needed. Every so often he would cast a worried glance at Faith, but she seemed to be doing okay, as far as he could tell anyway.   
  
"We've got our guns," Sully stated a few minutes later as he and Ty returned. "Radio's totally shot though."  
  
Ty carefully passed the revolvers to Faith and Bosco. "We were thinking that we probably should get out of the plane," he stated. "We're not sure how safe it is."  
  
"What about the pilot?" Faith asked, looking up at them.   
  
Ty shrugged, unsure of how to respond as he looked towards Sully for an answer.   
  
"I think we should maybe just leave him for right now," Sully stated after thinking for a few moments. "Hopefully we'll be found and then his body can be brought back home to his family."  
  
"Okay," Faith nodded. She hated the thought of leaving the poor guy in the plane, but it really did make the most sense. "I guess we should go then."  
  
"I'll help you," Bosco said, getting to his feet quickly and offering Faith his hand.   
  
"I really am okay, Bos," she said softly, but she did cling to his hand for support and got up more gingerly than she had previously. She felt a slight bit dizzy, but it was definitely not as bad as it had been before and she managed to keep her balance without a problem.   
  
Ty reached down and slung a bag over each shoulder and then picked up the first aid kit as well. Bosco and Sully were able to grab the rest of the large bags and the food, leaving Faith to only carry the small bag which had been stashed underneath her seat.   
  
They then headed for the exit of the plane. Bosco and Ty had to struggle with the door for a few minutes before they were able to get it open. Finally the four officers, their bags and supplies were all safely on the ground. They stood quietly as they looked around in wide-eyed amazement.  
  
"Wow..." Bosco finally said, breaking the silence. "I ain't never seen nothin' like this before."  
  
The trees were huge, towering over them up as far as their eyes could see.   
  
"How are they ever going to find us?" Ty asked softly, daring to voice the fear they all were feeling. It didn't seem fathomable that anyone would be able to spot them in this vast wilderness.  
  
"They'll find us," Sully responded gruffly.   
  
"Maybe we should look for some kind of a clearing," Bosco suggested. "We can start a signal fire or somethin'".   
  
"I think we need to try to find water," Ty stated. "We have some, but its not that much. I think that's the most important thing."  
  
"Is there any aspirin in that first aid kit?" Faith asked as she walked over to a nearby tree and sat down on the ground, leaning her back against the trunk. Her headache seemed to be growing worse every second.   
  
"Yeah, I think so," Sully answered as Bosco knelt down on the ground and began rummaging through the kit.   
  
"We've got Tylenol and ibuprofen," Bosco triumphantly held up the bottles a few moments later. "Which would you like?"  
  
"Tylenol would be great," Faith replied as she accepted the pills and bottle of water that Bosco offered her. "How much water do we have?" she asked, taking just a very small sip to wash down the tablets.   
  
"We've got four quarts," Ty said as he looked through the supplies. "We've got some canned food here, some meal bars, a can opener, chocolate, crackers, beef jerky...I guess we won't starve."   
  
"Depending on how long it takes for someone to find us," Bosco stated. "We need to figure out some way to try to signal for help."  
  
"Yeah...if anyone even flies out this way," Sully said glumly.  
  
"A fire sounds pretty good to me right now." Faith wrapped her arms around her chest, shivering slightly. "It's sort of chilly out here."  
  
"I think we ought to move away from the plane a bit," Bosco stated. "We don't know if there are any fuel leaks or fumes or anything. It might be dangerous to be too close."  
  
"Yeah. I think Bosco's right," Sully said. He reached down into the pile of supplies and pulled out a blanket, tossing it to Faith. "We should move away a bit."   
  
Ty picked up some bags and did a slow three hundred and sixty degree turn, pausing as he saw what looked like a glimpse of blue in the not too far distance. "Hey," he said as he pointed in that direction. "It looks like water over there."  
  
"I guess that's where we want to set up camp then." Sully picked up some of the supplies and started walking towards the water with Ty following behind him.  
  
"How you feelin'?" Bosco asked, giving Faith a concerned look as he helped her up from the ground. "Any better?"  
  
"I'll be okay, Bos," Faith said as she picked her bag. Honestly she felt like shit. Her head was throbbing and she felt nauseous as well. The dire situation they were in was just starting to hit her and she was truly frightened about what was going to happen to them. She knew they faced violence and danger nearly every day, but this...this was something very, very different.  
  
****** 


	2. Chapter Two

Title: Journey to Nowhere - Chapter Two  
Author: Lynne Facella  
Category: Drama/Angst  
Email: lynne1919@aol.com  
Spoilers: Through current season 4  
Disclaimer: All characters are the property of John Wells and Edward Allen Bernero. I wish they were mine but unfortunately they're not.  
Summary: A trip takes a deadly turn for Bosco, Faith, Sully and Ty.  
  
******  
  
Ty and Sully struggled through some dense brush and came upon a large pond. Ty flung the things he was carrying down onto the ground and went over to squat on the bank, cupping his hands to dip into the water.  
  
"Don't, Ty," Sully cautioned. "The water is likely safe, but I think we ought to boil it before we drink it, just to be on the cautious side. Faith and I found a couple of mess kits in with the food."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right," Ty drew back from the stream and stood up again. "This is probably a good place to set up camp though. Luckily it isn't too far from the plane either."   
  
"Hey we've got water?" Bosco grinned as he threw his bags down on the ground. "That's great."  
  
"That is really great." Faith smiled as she put down her bag and sank down onto the ground. She felt a great deal of relief now that they had a water supply. Four quarts of water wouldn't have lasted them very long out here and there was no telling how long it would be before they were rescued...If they were rescued. She sighed and shook her head slightly as she mentally admonished herself. She couldn't think that way. She had to think positively. They would be rescued. She would see her family again. She had to believe that.   
  
"I don't know about you guys, but I'm kind of hungry." Ty regretted not eating the lunch that had been served on the commercial flight they had taken earlier to get to the airport in Canada. It hadn't looked very appetizing though and he had figured they could have found dinner somewhere that night. There wasn't a chance in hell of that happening now.   
  
"Yeah, I could eat too," Sully replied.  
  
Bosco began sorting through the provisions. "How are we going to do this? I guess we need to ration it out? There's tuna fish here. Hey Faith, you want tuna?"  
  
Faith wrinkled up her nose and shook her head. "No thanks. I'm not really hungry right now."  
  
"So...are we just going to eat tuna from the can?" Sully asked. "No bread or mayo?"  
  
"Do you see any?" Bosco shot an annoyed look in Sully's direction. "Unless they come rainin' down from the sky I guess you're out of luck."  
  
"Shut up, Bosco," Sully snarled.  
  
"Why don't you both shut up?" Faith shouted, glaring at the two men. "Are you even comprehendin' what is going on here? We're stranded in the fuckin' wilderness. God only knows where we are. We have no way of contactin' anyone. We don't know if we are ever going to be found and you two are fightin' about tuna fish? What the hell is wrong with you? We have to depend on each other for God's sake, not fight about trivial things. We're not here playin' boy scouts. This is a matter of life and death. Ours..."  
  
There were a few very long moments of silence following Faith's spiel. Ty stared down at the ground and kicked at the exposed root of a tree, feeling as uncomfortable as if he had been the one at the receiving end of her tirade. Sully sighed deeply and turned back from the pond he had been gazing at to meet Faith's eyes. "You're right. I'm sorry. He was silent for a few more moments before reluctantly adding "sorry Bosco."  
  
"Yeah...I'm sorry too," Bosco said to Sully then turned towards his partner. "Faith...I didn't mean to upset you."  
  
"It's alright, Bos." Faith looked up at him, offering a faint smile. It really was impossible to stay angry with him for very long. He could be the biggest pain in the ass, but she cared about him a great deal and she trusted him with her life.  
  
"Soooo..." Ty cast a hungry look at the box of provisions. "How about we eat something now? I don't know about you all, but I think right now I'm in favor of beef jerky over tuna fish." He grinned as he pulled one of the plastic-wrapped sticks of beef out of the box.  
  
"We don't exactly have a ton of food do we?" Sully asked as he looked down at the supply of food.   
  
"Well...maybe there are fish in the pond," Ty said. "We can try to catch some."  
  
"I didn't think you were the fishing type," Sully remarked, giving Ty an amused look.  
  
"Yeah well...I'm not," Ty admitted with a shrug. "But how hard can it be?"  
  
"Don't worry about it. I can catch fish. I won't let you starve," Bosco stated with a smug smile. "I was in the Army Rangers. I know a thing or two about how to survive in these kinds of circumstances."  
  
Sully rolled his eyes. "I wasn't worried about it, Bosco. I can fish too. In fact, I'm pretty damn good at it if I do say so myself. But for right now, I think the first thing we need to worry about is setting up a camp. It's going to get pretty cold tonight." Sully glanced down at Faith who was wrapped up in a blanket and looked quite pale. "We need to gather some firewood."  
  
"Bosco and I can go," Ty stated, eager to do something useful. "You two can wait here...maybe sort through the supplies or something."  
  
Bosco would have rather stayed with Faith, but he realized that he and Davis were the logical candidates to do some of the more physical work that was required. "Yeah okay, let's go, Davis. We should try to do this before it starts gettin' dark."  
  
"Don't go too far," Sully cautioned as he watched the two younger men set off. "Stay together. We don't need anyone getting lost."  
  
"We'll be fine, Sully," Ty responded. "Don't worry."  
  
"Man, Davis, how do you put up with him?" Bosco asked after they were out of earshot of Sully and Faith. "He'd drive me out of my friggen mind."  
  
"Sully's a good guy. He's just been around a lot longer than us and he just has his own way of doing things. He's saved my ass more times than I can count though."  
  
"That's what partners do. Save each others' asses." They walked for a short while before they found an area with a lot of loose sticks and branches strewn about. Bosco squatted down and began to gather them up. "Me and Faith...we work together like clockwork. I know her as well as I know myself."  
  
"Well the two of you have been together a long time," Ty stated. "It's good you get on so well. I mean... a female partner and all..."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Bosco gave Ty an annoyed look. "There's nothing wrong with havin' a female partner. Faith's a great cop. I wouldn't want anyone else for a partner."  
  
"Whoa." Ty couldn't help smiling as he picked up a large branch from the ground. "I didn't say there was anything wrong with it. I know Faith's a good cop. I just think it could be tough sometimes...you know, the whole male-female dynamic going on."  
  
"That just shows how immature you are, Davis." Bosco deliberately crawled under some brush to retrieve some more sticks, wanting to hide the fact that his cheeks were reddening. "Men and women can be just friends for God's sake."  
  
Ty raised an eyebrow, wondering if he was onto something here. Did Bosco have feelings for Faith? "You know...Faith is an attractive woman. I can easily see how..."  
  
Bosco stood up, his cheeks flushed and his eyes flashing with anger. "Jesus, Davis, will ya shut up? I am not attracted to Faith. She's my partner for cryin' out loud. No wonder you don't mind puttin' up with Sully's bullshit. You're as aggravatin' as he is."   
  
Ty looked back at Bosco in surprise, a faint smile still on his lips. He was pretty sure he was onto something here. Bosco was protesting way too much. He definitely had it bad for his partner. He wondered if Faith returned his feelings. Of course she was married which made it more complicated, but then again, nowadays marriage often wasn't all it was cracked up to be. "Sorry, man. I didn't mean to upset you. Let's just drop this, okay?"  
  
"Fine by me..." The two worked in silence for a few minutes before Bosco's voice rang out. "Holy shit!" He dropped the stack of wood he was carrying and backed up a few steps, looking down.  
  
"What's the matter?" Ty turned towards Bosco in utter confusion.  
  
"Look at the size of that thing!" Bosco pointed towards an immense spider that was scurrying over a piece of wood. The spider was light brown in color and covered with hair. It was like nothing Bosco had ever seen in his life, except maybe in a zoo, enclosed in a glass case.  
  
"Oh man...that thing is nasty," Ty remarked as they watched it disappear into the brush. "You think it's poisonous?"  
  
"Not sure.'" Bosco shrugged then bent down to pick up the sticks he had dropped, carefully examining them for any other spiders that might be lurking. "I'll never understand people who live out in the middle of nowhere. Give me the city any day. Crooks and degenerates I can handle."  
  
"I don't know...I mean yeah this is a little bit extreme, but it might not be that bad."  
  
Bosco scowled. "Well you can have it. It's definitely not for me."  
  
"Hey you think we have enough wood for a fire now?" Ty's arms were filled with just about as much as he could carry. "It's starting to get dark."  
  
Bosco glanced at his own armful of wood and then at what Ty was carrying. 'Yeah...I think that's enough. Come on. Let's get back to the others."  
  
Ty nodded and followed behind Bosco as they walked back to where Sully and Faith were busy setting up camp.  
  
"Hey we're back," Ty stated as he dumped his armload of wood down onto the ground. He then glanced around and saw that everything had been organized and put into order. The provisions and supplies were stacked neatly. Their bags had all been put to one side and the blankets were all folded neatly in a small pile. "This looks pretty good."  
  
"About time you two got back," Sully remarked gruffly. "He didn't want to admit how relieved he was to have the two of them back in camp. They hadn't even been gone long, but this was totally unfamiliar territory for all of them and there was no telling what could happen. He knew that sometimes he tended to go a bit overboard as far as being protective towards Ty was concerned. It was hard not to though. He'd known him for practically Ty's whole life.  
  
Bosco rolled his eyes, but managed to remain silent as he dumped his wood on top of Ty's pile. "I guess I'll build the fire."  
  
"You got the wood. I can make the fire." Sully stared back at Bosco with a hint of defiance on his face, then knelt down by the pile of wood and began to stack the sticks on the area of ground that he had cleared. Ty immediately squatted down to assist him. Bosco stood and observed them closely for a few minutes. He knew with his Army Ranger training that he would be best suited to perform these kinds of tasks properly, but Sully seemed to know what he was doing so he decided to just let it be for now. He walked over to Faith and sat down on the ground beside her.   
  
"Hey Faith...you feelin' any better?" Bosco gave her a worried look. She still looked like crap. "You need anything? You want some water or somethin'?"  
  
"I'm fine, Bosco. My headache is better. I...I...just...I can't believe this happened. I...I keep thinkin' that I'm asleep and I'm going to wake up and this will all just be a dream, you know?   
  
"Yeah...yeah I know, Faith, but at least we all made it through the crash. I mean...someone's gotta be watchin' out for us for us to have made it this far, don't ya think?"  
  
"Yeah...sure, Bos." Faith's response was automatic. She really didn't believe that things were going to be fine. She hoped that they were, but...she couldn't help the feeling of dread that had settled over her. The thought that she might never see her children again was almost unbearable to her.  
  
He gnawed on his lower lip as he watched his partner, unsure how to make her feel better. They just sat quietly, watching as Sully and Ty worked on the fire. "Hey look, Faith," Bosco said, a little while later. "They've got it started." He pointed to the fire which was merrily crackling away. "Hey you know, Sully...a few scattered small fires are actually better than one big one to help keep warm."  
  
Sully nodded. "That makes sense but we're going to need more kindling than what we've got here. I think this will do for tonight and tomorrow we'll see about getting more sticks and stuff to help feed the flames."  
  
"Sure is dark here." Ty grabbed the bag containing his clothes and personal items and pulled out a heavy sweatshirt. He then took off his jacket, pulled the sweatshirt down over his head and put the jacket back on. "Cold too."  
  
"Well we should just be grateful it's not winter," Sully stated. "If it was, we'd be in a world of trouble."  
  
"Even so...it's still pretty cold," Ty responded.   
  
"Davis, will ya stop whinin'?" Bosco snapped. "Geeze."  
  
Ty shot an angry glance in Bosco's direction, but didn't reply. Instead, he drew a little bit closer to the fire and stared into the orange and yellow flames, grateful that they had at least a little bit of warmth and light. For some reason, in the light of day he'd been able to keep the severity of their situation out of his thoughts, but now, in the darkness, it was hitting him and he was scared...really scared...  
  
"Bos...you need to lay off," Faith admonished quietly, her hand resting lightly on her partner's upper arm. "You snappin' and fightin' with everyone isn't helpin' anything. This isn't easy on anyone."  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever..." Bosco sighed wearily as he ran his hand back through his hair. He then glanced over to where Ty was staring sullenly at the fire. Everyone was being so damn sensitive. "Hey, I'm sorry, Davis." Bosco turned towards Faith, proud that he had actually managed to sound sincere. "Happy?" he whispered, grinning cockily at her.  
  
Faith nodded as she offered him a slight smile. "It won't hurt you to try to get along with everyone while we're out here, Bos. We...we all need each other." She was trying desperately not to think of the pilot whose body was lying still and cold back in the plane. It could have easily been any of them or all of them. For whatever reasons, they had been spared and for them to be bickering over nothing didn't seem to be a very productive way to spend their time.   
  
Bosco stared back at Faith, almost mesmerized by how beautiful she was, bathed in the warm glow of the campfire. She was right there in front of him, totally oblivious to the feelings she aroused in him. He wondered what she would do if he just leaned in and kissed her. Would she be shocked? Would she slap him in the face? Or maybe...just maybe would she kiss him back? He only wished he had the guts to find out, but he didn't. He tried to shake those thoughts from his mind and concentrate on what Faith was saying, they needed to get along, etc., etc. "I'll try to get along with everyone, Faith, okay? Really I will." Sure, Sullivan was aggravating, but the smile Faith bestowed upon him when he said he'd try was worth it a little bit of aggravation.  
  
On the other side of the fire, Sully's eyes were focused on his young partner. He could tell the situation was starting to weigh on Ty. He could recognize the signs. He had gotten much too quiet and had an almost morose expression on his face as he stared into the flames of the fire.  
  
"Ty...you alright?" Sully asked quietly, patting the younger man's shoulder.  
  
"I'm fine, Sully." His voice was cold and almost emotionless as he answered Sully's question.  
  
Sully sighed. Why did everyone always say they were fine when they weren't? It would be so much easier if people just told the truth, but then again, he himself had been guilty of saying he was fine when he wasn't. It was just something people did. "I know you're not fine, Ty."  
  
"Yeah well I don't think you're fine either, are you, Sully? I really don't think anyone is fine here." Ty said, meeting his partner's eyes. "I just don't think there's very much we can do about it."  
  
"It might help to talk."  
  
"I'm fine," Ty repeated stubbornly. Everyone else was being calm, cool and collected on the outside. He wasn't going to be the one to break. He could keep his feelings inside just as well as they all could. Hell, Faith was a woman and she was keeping it together. He could do it too.  
  
"Alright." Sully resigned himself to the fact that Ty didn't want to discuss the situation. Hell maybe it was just as well. He didn't really know. "If you change you mind..."  
  
"Yeah I know...thanks, Sully..."  
  
Faith and Bosco sat silently, listening to Sully and Davis as they talked. Bosco was beginning to feel a few slight pangs of conscience. Sully was older and more experienced. He didn't suppose it would kill him to listen to him once in a while. And he certainly didn't have anything against Davis. Faith was right. They were going to have to do everything in their power to make sure they all got through this situation safely.  
  
"Hey, anyone feel like havin' some dinner?" Bosco asked.  
  
Sully and Davis remained silent at first and Faith shook her head.   
  
"Faith...you've gotta eat somethin'," Bosco protested softly. "You need to keep up your strength."   
  
"He's right, Faith." Sully stated, his expression serious as he watched her.   
  
"Fine...I'll eat something.'" Faith just didn't have the energy or the desire to fight about food. "I'll have one of those meal bars."  
  
Bosco went over to the provision box, pulled out one of the meal bars and handed it to Faith. He then looked over at Sully and Ty. "How 'bout you guys? You gonna eat somethin'?"   
  
"Nah I'm good." Ty shook his head. "I ate that piece of beef jerky earlier."   
  
Sully hoisted himself up off the ground and walked over to look through the contents of the box. "Beefaroni." He grinned as he picked up the tiny can and opened the flip top lid. "Could be worse."   
  
Bosco took a meal bar for himself and resumed his place on the ground next to Faith. "How are they?" he asked, noting that she had taken a bite of her bar and was chewing it.  
  
"It tastes like chocolate-covered sandpaper."   
  
Bosco ripped the wrapper off his bar, took a bite and made a face. "More like chocolate-covered crap," he stated. "What I wouldn't give for a nice juicy burger and some fries right now."  
  
"I think you'd better get those kinda thoughts out of your head, Bos," Faith said. "It'll be a while before you're chompin' on a burger I think."  
  
"Yeah well a guy can dream can't he?"  
  
"You sure you don't want to eat something?" Sully looked over at Ty who was still staring into the fire. "This Beefaroni is a gourmet delight."  
  
"No thanks."   
  
"Okay." Sully nodded, forcing himself not to pursue the issue. Ty was a grown man and he certainly wasn't in danger of starving...at least not yet anyway.   
  
Bosco forced down the remainder of his meal bar and absently started digging at the ground with a stick. "God this is boring. What the hell are we going to do with ourselves if we're here for days?"  
  
"You can always read my book, Bos," Faith said with a sweet smile. "I'm willing to share."  
  
"Yeah right," Bosco scoffed. "If I get that desperate for somethin' to do, shoot me and put me out of my misery."  
  
*****  
  
The next few hours passed exceedingly slowly. The four officers engaged in some small talk, occasionally feeding the fire and trying not to give in to the fears that could easily overtake them at any moment.   
  
"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to try to get some shut-eye." Sully stretched his arms overhead as he stiffly got up from the ground. He walked over to where the blankets were and grabbed a few, tossing a couple over to Ty. "Faster we get to sleep, the faster morning will be here. Who knows, maybe someone will spot us tomorrow."  
  
Bosco sighed. He wasn't sure that he'd be able to sleep but he had to admit that the part about waking up to daylight, instead of darkness, was more than a little appealing. He hated the dark, especially when they didn't really know what was out there. At least they had the fire. He shuddered to think of what it would be like without one. "Sounds like a pretty good idea to me." He took the remaining blankets that were left and gave most of them to Faith, unable to help thinking about how nice it would be just to lie underneath the blankets and hold her close. He knew he couldn't do it, but it was a nice thought in any case.   
  
"Thanks, Bos." Faith took the blankets from him and began to form them into a makeshift sleeping bag. She then crawled into it and was pleased to find that the blankets combined with the heat of the fire were actually pretty warm. "Goodnight everybody...see you in the morning."  
  
"Good night, Faith," Sully called softly and Ty echoed him.  
  
"Sweet dreams, Faith," Bosco whispered. He began to arrange his blankets similarly to the way Faith had and stretched out on the ground next to her. Then he just lay there waiting for sleep to overtake him. Faith fell asleep first. Although she wasn't facing him, he could tell by the way her breathing evened out. Then Sully started snoring away. He wasn't sure about Ty, but in his own case, he found himself almost obsessively watching over Faith. She'd said that she was feeling a lot better, but they weren't doctors. He couldn't help but worry. Wanting to be safe, he awoke her every so often, just to make sure she was okay. The third time she snapped at him to leave her alone and just let her rest. Finally, just before dawn, his own eyelids began to droop and he too succumbed to sleep.   
  
***** 


	3. Chapter Three

Title: Journey to Nowhere - Chapter Three  
Author: Lynne Facella  
Category: Drama/Angst  
Email: lynne1919@aol.com  
Spoilers: Through current season 4  
Disclaimer: All characters are the property of John Wells and Edward Allen Bernero. I wish they were mine but unfortunately they're not.  
Summary: A trip takes a deadly turn for Bosco, Faith, Sully and Ty.  
  
*****  
  
The first thing he heard as he began to awaken was the soft chirping of birds high up in the trees. Ty slowly opened his eyes and found himself staring up at a breathtakingly beautiful sunrise. The rich orange, yellow and red hues in the sky were absolutely magnificent. He had certainly never seen anything like it before. He pulled himself up into a sitting position and threw the last remaining sticks onto the fire to ward off the early morning chill. A quick glance around the campsite showed the others to still be asleep. Since they were out of firewood, Ty decided he would get some. He wouldn't go far. He'd just get enough to keep the fire going until they got some more wood later. He stood up and carefully started to stretch out his muscles. Sleeping on the ground was definitely not the most comfortable thing in the world. He grabbed his gun, just in case he ran into any kind of trouble, and with one last glance at the others, started off to gather some wood.  
  
*****  
  
A loud growling sound, somewhere off in the distance, woke Bosco abruptly. What the fuck was that? He could hear something rushing towards them, crashing through brush and branches and then a bone-chilling roar.  
  
Sully and Faith both awoke just in time to see the large ferocious-looking bear storming through the brush right towards them. Bosco was the first to react. With lightning-fast reflexes, he grabbed for his gun and just started firing. The bear roared again, still coming towards them, but finally it fell to the ground, dead.   
  
"Oh my God..." A bleary-eyed Faith uttered as she stared at the bear in shock.   
  
Sully shook his head in disbelief. "Man...I didn't think bears were so aggressive like that...I sort of thought if you left them alone, that they'd leave you alone too, you know?"  
  
"Yeah well that bear was definitely not gonna leave us alone," Bosco said, staring at the giant animal he had just brought down. "That thing was out for blood."   
  
"Thank God you got him, Bos," Faith said, her voice a little bit shaky. "I...I don't even want to think about what it could have done to us. Bears...I wasn't even thinkin' about bears...I guess we should have been..." Dear God...what kind of a place were they in?  
  
Suddenly, Sully realized that Ty's voice had been absent from the conversation. He turned to where Ty should have been sleeping and saw only the rumpled blankets. "Where's Ty?"   
  
"Ty?" Faith turned in confusion towards Sully and shook her head. "I...I have no idea. Bos?"  
  
"I didn't wake up until that bear was practically on top of us," Bosco stated, neglecting to mention he'd been awake practically the whole night. "He must be around...He can't have gone far."  
  
"Ty!" Sully shouted, his voice echoing in the early morning stillness. "Where the hell can he be?" he asked, already feeling his body tensing up with anxiety. "Why the hell would he have gone off by himself?"   
  
"Sully, calm down. We'll find him," Faith said, trying to reassure herself, as well as Sully. She really didn't understand why Davis would have gone off alone.  
  
"Maybe the guy just had to take a leak or somethin'." Bosco refused get all worked up over this just yet. For all they knew, Davis had been gone for only a few minutes.   
  
"Ty! Davis, where are you?" Sully shouted again. All he could think about was that the bear had attacked his partner and mauled him to death. "Dammit. I'm going to go look for him." He wearily got to his feet, inwardly filled with fear. They'd been awake for only a few minutes, had narrowly escaped being attacked by a bear and now Ty had gone missing. It was going to be a really swell day...  
  
"We'll all go." Faith crawled out from underneath the blankets and zipped her jacket up underneath her chin. She then reached for her gun, not wanting to be caught unprepared, just in case there were any other angry bears roaming around out there.   
  
Bosco glanced over at Sully and could just see the intense worry etched on the man's face. "Sully, it'll be okay." He and Faith exchanged glances and he knew she was worried as well. He glanced over at the dead bear again and hoped to God that Ty hadn't ended up tangling with it. "Come on...we should go. We can go in different directions, but just make sure we keep each other in sight."  
  
Sully and Faith nodded and the three set off into the woods, calling Ty's name. Sully hadn't gone very far at all when he spotted Ty's familiar form, lying face down on the ground. He was surrounded by the pieces of scattered firewood that he had obviously been gathering. "Over here! I found him!" Sully's heart went into his throat as he ran towards Ty, fearing the worst. He reached his partner and dropped to the ground beside him. "Ty. Ty. Can you hear me? Ty?"  
  
Ty let out a low groan when he heard Sully's voice. "Sul?" he whispered weakly as he struggled to open his eyes.  
  
"Yeah it's me. Don't try to talk. You're going to be okay." Sully reached under the young man's chest and supported his head as he gently rolled him over onto his back. Then he saw the source of the trouble. Ty's right shoulder was bleeding badly. "Guess you tangled with that bear," he murmured, then shouted, "Bosco, I need help!"  
  
Bosco and Faith had already been racing towards Sully and arrived just as he shouted. . "What happened to him?" Faith asked. "Was it the bear?" She didn't know what else it could be. There was blood everywhere.  
  
"Yeah...he must have gotten into a tangle with it," Sully replied.  
  
"We should get him back to camp. We need to stop the bleeding," Bosco stated, quickly assessing the situation.  
  
"I know. You get his legs," Sully directed as he cradled Ty in his arms, lifting his upper torso off the ground. The two men then carefully managed to carry Ty back to the campsite. Faith rushed on ahead of them and fashioned a cushion out of blankets for them to lie Ty down on. Bosco grabbed the first aid kit while Sully unzippered Ty's jacket and gently removed it. "God he's really bleeding," he murmured under his breath. "Ty? Ty you with me here?"  
  
Ty's eyes remained closed, but he moaned softly in response to Sully's question.  
  
Bosco handed Sully a pair of scissors from the first aid kit and Sully began to cut Ty's shirt around the site of the bleeding. Then he carefully lifted the material up and away from the area and stared down in silent shock.   
  
Faith had been watching Sully work on his partner and saw the change in expression on his face. "Sully, what?" she asked as she looked down at Ty's shoulder and her eyes widened as she realized what had happened. "Oh..."  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" Bosco gave Sully a look of disgust and grabbed the field first aid dressing. Was Sully waiting for Davis to bleed out? He shoved in between Sully and Faith, all set to apply pressure to the wound himself, but he froze when he saw the unmistakable evidence of a bullet wound.   
  
"I've got it." Sully forced himself back into action again as he pulled the dressing out of Bosco's hands and placed it on the wound, pressing his hand down firmly against it.  
  
Bosco stumbled away from the scene feeling sick to his stomach. He was suddenly bombarded with memories of his temporary partner, Benny Ross, dying on the pavement after being shot. Now it was happening again, except this time, the bullet had come from Bosco's gun.  
  
"Bosco? Bos?" Faith immediately followed after her partner and tried to put her arm around him. "Bos...it was an accident. It wasn't your fault. Ty will be alright."  
  
"I don't wanna talk about this." Bosco roughly pulled out of her grasp and started to walk away, but Faith was not to be deterred.   
  
"Bosco...come on. You didn't know Davis was out there. He wasn't supposed to be there. You saved us. Who knows what that bear would have done? You didn't panic and you acted quickly. We're lucky you did."  
  
"Oh yeah. I'm sure Davis thinks he's real lucky right now," Bosco scoffed. "It's not every day one of your fellow officers shoots you."  
  
"He'll be alright."  
  
"You don't know that." Bosco turned towards Faith with a look of pure anguish on his face. "You don't know that, Faith. Out here, with no proper medical attention...he could die..."  
  
She stood silently, unsure of what, if anything, she could say to help her partner. Neither said a word until Sully came up to them a while later. "I managed to stop the bleeding. He's resting now."  
  
"Was there an exit wound?" Bosco asked bluntly.  
  
Sully shook his head. "No...the bullet's still inside him." He paused and then went on. "You know...what Faith said is true, Bosco. This wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known Ty was out there. He should have been here. He shouldn't have gone off without telling us."  
  
"So it's his fault?" Bosco asked with a scornful laugh. "That makes me feel loads better, Sully. Gee thanks."  
  
"It's no one's fault. It was an accident. Shit happens, Bosco. We've got to deal with it."  
  
"Yeah well you deal with it your way and I'll deal with it mine," Bosco snapped. "I'm going for a walk, and don't worry. I won't get lost, I'm going myself."  
  
"Bos..." Faith implored futilely. She watched as Bosco stormed off.  
  
"Let him be for now," Sully stated. "He just needs to calm down and clear his head." Sully turned away and headed back to where Ty appeared to be sleeping peacefully. Sully covered the young man with another blanket and sat on the ground beside him. "You just hang in there, buddy. Hang in there..."  
  
******  
  
Bosco stormed through the woods, walking as fast as he could, until he was finally winded and stopped to catch his breath. Damn. He couldn't believe he'd shot Davis. He just couldn't believe it. Accident or not, he'd shot him and he didn't think he could cope with it if anything happened to him. He turned around and slowly started walking back towards camp, picking up firewood along the way. When he had almost more than he could carry, he arrived back at the campsite.  
  
"You alright, Bos?" Faith gave him a worried look as he walked past her to the rapidly diminishing campfire.  
  
Bosco didn't answer her question. He dropped his stack of wood onto the ground and began to feed the fire. "How is he?" he asked Sully in a choked voice.  
  
"He's doing alright. He's still asleep."  
  
"We need to keep him warm," Bosco stated. "And someone should always be with him in case he needs us. We should take shifts during the night."  
  
Sully nodded. "Yeah...yeah that's a good idea. We'll do that." He knew that Bosco was feeling responsible for what had happened and needed to feel in charge of the situation.   
  
Bosco finished with the fire and stared up at the sky for a few long moments. "How is anyone ever gonna find us out here?" he murmured, shaking his head.   
  
"We just have to hope they will," Sully answered quietly, glancing down at his sleeping partner. The situation was much more ominous now. There was a sense of urgency that hadn't been there before. He wasn't sure how long Ty could go on without proper medical attention.   
  
It's startin' to cloud up," Bosco observed, his eyes still gazing upward. "We ought to have some shelter in case it rains. I'm gonna go back to the plane. See if there's somethin' we can use."   
  
"I'll go with you." Faith quickly got to her feet, not willing to let him go off on his own again.   
  
"I can go by myself," Bosco replied testily. "Besides, you injured your head. You shouldn't be runnin' around the way you've been doing."   
  
"I feel fine, Bosco. No arguments...I'm goin' with you." Faith stared back at him stubbornly and he finally just nodded. It wasn't that he necessarily wanted to be alone anyhow. He didn't know what he wanted right now, except for Ty to be alright and for all of them to be safely back in New York.   
  
"Don't be gone too long," Sully said quietly with an underlying note of concern in his voice.  
  
"We won't." Faith smiled encouragingly down at Sully and started after Bosco who had already begun walking. She quickly caught up to him and they continued walking silently. Faith hated seeing him this way, so quiet and subdued...so guilt-ridden. He was a far cry from the carefree, boisterous partner she was used to.   
  
"So you really think it's going to rain?" she asked, unable to think of anything else to say and needing him to say something...anything at all.  
  
"Yeah. It is going to rain," Bosco snapped, glaring at her. "And if we don't get up some kinda shelter, Davis is probably going to catch pneumonia and die."   
  
"Well that's thinkin' positive, Bos."   
  
"What the hell is there to be positive about?" he snarled. "You of all people shouldn't be positive. You might never see your kids again, Faith. Have you stopped to think of that?"  
  
"Of course I've thought of that. It's all I've been thinkin' about." Faith found that she was begining to get angry and forced herself to calm down. He was just upset. She knew he didn't mean half of what he was saying.   
  
Bosco was silent for a few minutes and then finally gave his partner a sidelong glance. "I'm sorry, Faith. I know you love your kids...I know you've been thinkin' of them. I just...I'm just actin' kind of crazy right now."  
  
"It's fine, Bos...I understand..." She breathed a sigh of relief when she caught sight of the plane up ahead. She knew Bosco had good wilderness skills and they weren't likely to get lost, but she definitely didn't want to be separated from Sully and Davis.   
  
Bosco moved swiftly towards the plane and began to climb up inside, turning back to look at Faith. "You comin' or you want to wait out there?"  
  
"I'll come with you." Faith cautiously climbed up into the plane after him and was surprised at the drastic change in air temperature as she stepped inside. "God...it's freezin' in here...feels like a tomb..." She immediately regretted her choice of words when she thought of the pilot who was still lying lifelessly in the cockpit.   
  
Bosco was all business as he started searching the plane. "We're looking for anythin' at all you think we can use. Parachutes, more blankets...whatever you think would be useful."  
  
Now over the initial shock of the plane crash, the two officers were able to search the plane much more thoroughly than they had the day before. "Hey Bos, here's an emergency kit. Faith opened the box and smiled as she saw the contents. "This is perfect. We've got signaling equipment, flashlights, an axe."  
  
"That's good, Faith." Bosco smiled faintly, feeling at least a tiny bit of optimism for the first time that day. Now they just had to hope and pray that someone would fly overhead and spot them. He wasn't sure what the chances were since there had yet to be a sign of any aircraft, but if someone was searching for them, maybe they'd be found.   
  
"Jackpot," Bosco said. He pulled one parachute pack out from behind a seat and then another one. "This is perfect. Just what we need." He stood up and fastened one of the packs onto his back and handed the other one to Faith. "Can you manage this? I'll take the emergency kit."  
  
Faith nodded as she took the pack from Bosco. "Yeah, I've got it. Maybe we should think about gettin' back. I think Sully was kinda nervous about us bein' gone."  
  
Any other time Bosco would have made some crack about Sully acting like an old woman, but not today. "Yeah, you're right. Come on...let's get goin'."  
  
******  
  
Sully sat on the ground next to Ty, watching his partner's chest rise and fall and just listening to the sound of his breathing. He was so intent on watching his breathing that he didn't see Ty's eyes open and he started at the sound of Ty's familiar though weak-sounding voice. "Hey Sul..."  
  
"Ty." Sully met Ty's gaze, a relieved smile on his face. Hey...how are you feeling?"  
  
"I don't know...not great..." A somewhat confused look came over Ty's face. "What happened?"  
  
"You don't remember? Ty, you were shot."  
  
"Shot?" Ty glanced down at his shoulder, which was throbbing badly. "I don't...how'd I get shot? Is someone else out here?"  
  
Sully shook his head. "No. It's just us out here, Ty. What happened to you was an accident." He hesitated, not really sure if Ty needed to know all the details just yet.  
  
"What, Sully?" Ty prodded.  
  
"There was a bear...a very angry bear that was out for blood. Anyhow, it came storming into camp. Bosco just grabbed his gun and kept shooting until he brought it down. We didn't know until afterwards that you had disappeared...anyhow...one of those bullets found you."  
  
Ty nodded silently. "I'm sorry, Sully...I shouldn't have left. You must have been worried sick. I just wanted to get some wood and thought I'd be back before you guys woke up... It was stupid." He shifted his position and winced as a sharp bolt of pain shot through his arm.  
  
"You okay?" Sully asked in alarm.  
  
"Yeah, yeah...just...just moved wrong, that's all." The two men were quiet for a few moments before Ty spoke again. "Is Bosco alright?"  
  
"Bosco? He...well he's upset which is understandable. You know Bosco though. He'll be okay."  
  
"I hope so...I don't want him blaming himself...I shouldn't have been where I was..."  
  
"What's done is done, Ty. It was an accident. I think we need to just focus on you getting better, not worry about who is or isn't to blame, okay?"  
  
"Sure..." Ty closed his eyes for a few moments, willing some of the pain to go away. He was trying not to worry about this situation. His shoulder hurt, but he didn't feel deathly ill or anything. Maybe he'd be okay until they got out of here. "Hey Sul? Can I have some water? I'm sort of thirsty."  
  
"Of course you can, hang on." Sully went over to get one of the bottles of water and brought it back to Ty, supporting his partner's head gently as he took a few sips.  
  
"Thanks." Ty laid back down again just as Bosco and Faith walked back into the campsite with the supplies they had collected from the wreckage of the plane.   
  
"How is he?" were the first words out of Bosco's mouth as he placed the emergency kit on the ground. He helped Faith to unfasten the parachute pack from her back and then removed his own.  
  
"He's doing pretty good. Why don't you see for yourself?"  
  
Bosco approached Davis a little bit hesitantly, feeling some relief when he saw that Davis was awake and alert. "Hey...how are you doin'?"  
  
"I'm not feeling too bad," Ty replied.  
  
"Davis...I..." Bosco paused, unsure of exactly how to do this. 'I'm sorry I shot you' didn't seem quite the right way to say it.  
  
"Forget it, Bosco. I was somewhere I shouldn't have been. You were just protecting everyone. It was an accident. Don't worry about it. I'll be alright."  
  
"Yeah well...in any case, I'm sorry, Davis..." Just hearing Ty talk was making Bosco feel better. He didn't sound so bad and he looked better than he had just a short while ago. As long as they took proper care of him, maybe things would work out. "Listen, I've got some stuff to do. You hang in there, okay?"  
  
Ty nodded, watching as Bosco wandered back off in the direction of the trees. He found that he was tiring now. "I think I'm going to get some sleep now, Sul..." he murmured, as he allowed his eyes to close.   
  
Sully waited until Ty was asleep and then slowly got up off the ground, brushing off his pants as he did so. He observed Faith off in the distance and as he approached her, he saw that she was staring up at a tree. When he reached her, he saw that it wasn't the tree itself she was staring at, but rather Bosco who had climbed up pretty high into the branches. "Bosco, what the hell are you doing? You trying to break your neck?"  
  
"No, I'm tryin' to save your necks," Bosco retorted as he continued hacking away at a very long branch with the axe.  
  
"You let him have an axe?" Sully looked at Faith incredulously, only half joking.  
  
Faith sighed as she looked at Sully. "He really does know what he's doin', Sully. Let's face it. He's the only one who's had any real experience in this kind of thing."  
  
"Look out below!" Bosco shouted as the branch he had been working on came dropping down from the tree.   
  
Sully jumped away from the branch just in time. "A little more warning might be good next time, Bosco," he yelled.  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't be standin' where I'm choppin'."  
  
Sully backed away a few feet and looked up at Bosco who was now working on a new branch. "What exactly are you doing anyhow?"  
  
"I'm going to make a shelter. We need to have some protection against the elements."  
  
Sully nodded. He had to admit that made sense. "Can I do something to help?"  
  
"Unless you feel like climbin' trees, not right now. Though actually, there's a big orange signal flag in the emergency kit we brought back. It floats. If you could put it out on the water, that'd be good. I think that's the easiest possible place for any aircraft to spot it. Then, if you want, you can scout around for some long branches that might have fallen, around 14 or 15 feet or so. We need at least three of them, but more is better so it will be as sturdy as possible."   
  
"Alright. Faith? You mind keeping an eye on Ty?" Sully asked. "Call me if he needs me."  
  
"No problem, Sully. I'll watch him."   
  
Sully started off to search for some long branches and shook his head to himself as he heard Bosco yelling "timber."  
  
******  
  
Faith was sitting with Ty when Bosco and Sully returned to camp a short time later, dragging some long branches along with them. "Hey you get what you need?"   
  
"Yeah, these should do," Bosco replied as he cast an expert eye on the current setup of the camp. "Sully, we need to put out the fire and move Davis away until I get this thing built."  
  
"Are we going to have the fire inside the shelter?" Sully asked.   
  
"Yep." Bosco opened the first parachute pack and examined the contents. "This one looks pretty good." He then opened the second pack and handed the parachute material to Faith along with the axe.  
  
"What do you want me to do with these?" she asked, giving him a curious look.  
  
"I just want you to cut it into some large pieces. We're going to gather some leaves and put this over them to make beds. It'll give us some insulation from the ground. Should be warmer and more comfortable too...especially for him," he said, gesturing towards Ty.  
  
"Okay, sure."   
  
Sully and Bosco carefully moved Ty away from where they would be working and both men were inwardly relieved when he remained sleeping. Sully covered him with some extra blankets and then joined Bosco to begin to working. "So how exactly is this going to work?" Sully asked.  
  
"It's kind of like a tepee," Bosco explained as he pulled out some parachute cord. "The fire will be in the middle. The smoke can escape through the top. It's the best way to protect us from the weather. It is definitely gonna rain."  
  
"A tepee huh?" Sully asked doubtfully. "Isn't it going to be sort of small?"  
  
"Nah." Bosco shook his head with a grin. "Just think of it as cozy. No seriously though, it'll be pretty big. It might be kinda close quarters, but it will be okay."  
  
"Okay then, let's get to work."  
  
******  
  
"Hey...this looks great." Bosco stood back to admire the completed shelter. It had worked out even better than he would have imagined. The fire was inside and they had put some beds together according to Bosco's directions. "Now at least we've got some protection from the weather."  
  
"Yeah, I've got to hand it to you, Bosco. You really know what you're doing out here," Sully said with a hint of admiration in his voice.  
  
"You did good, Bos," Faith said. "Really good."  
  
"At least we have some shelter now," Bosco said.   
  
"You want to help me get Ty inside?" Sully asked. Bosco nodded and the two of them gently carried him to the shelter. Ty stirred a little bit, but didn't awaken.  
  
"You think he's sleeping too much?" Sully asked, unable to hide his concern.   
  
Faith felt Ty's forehead and shook her head. "I don't think he has a fever. His body's been through quite a shock, Sully, first the crash and now gettin' shot. Sleep is the best thing for him."   
  
"Yeah...I know," Sully admitted. "It's just hard seeing him this way though."  
  
"He'll get through this." She wasn't at all sure it was true, but she figured it was best to try to believe it...not just for Davis, but for all of them. Hope was all they had.  
  
Outside the shelter, Bosco listened to the conversation and dejectedly kicked at some loose brush and dirt on the ground. No matter how many times he told himself it had been an accident, he couldn't get it out of his head that he had shot Davis. Accident or not, if anything happened to Ty...  
  
"Bos?" He felt Faith's hand on his shoulder and managed a wan smile in her direction. "Bos you okay?"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, yeah I'm alright, Faith."  
  
"You sure?" She knew him so well and she knew that he was blaming himself for what had happened to Davis. "Bos...you know it wasn't your fault, right?"  
  
Bosco shook his head. "You don't have to keep sayin' it, Faith. I'm fine, okay? Fine. I just...I don't want to talk about it. Dwelling on shit doesn't help. I'm going to go get some more firewood so we have enough in case it rains." Without a backward glance, he started off into the woods. Faith looked after him with a worried expression on her face, but she didn't try to stop him.   
  
****** 


	4. Chapter Four

Title: Journey to Nowhere - Chapter Four  
Author: Lynne Facella  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Drama/Angst  
Email: lynne1919@aol.com  
Spoilers: Through current season 4  
Disclaimer: All characters are the property of John Wells and Edward Allen Bernero. I wish they were mine but unfortunately they're not.  
Summary: A trip takes a deadly turn for Bosco, Faith, Sully and Ty.  
  
Notes: Once again thank you for your comments on this story. I really do appreciate them :)  
  
******  
  
Ty's eyes slowly opened and he tried to focus on the dark shadows he saw looming in front him. One was large and slow-moving. Something nagged at his memory as he watched it...something someone had mentioned... Then he remembered ... A bear. Sully had said there was a bear. Startled, he jumped as the shadow moved towards him.  
  
"Ty. Hey, hey, what's wrong?" Ty looked towards Sully and his heartbeat which had quickened, began to slow down again.   
  
"I...nothing...nothing's wrong." Nothing except their plane had crashed. Nothing except he had been shot and was beginning to feel like crap. Nothing except they were probably never going to be rescued and were going to die. He'd die first which was actually a blessing. He knew he wouldn't want to be the last one to die. He shuddered at the thought of being left here alone.   
  
As he glanced around at his surroundings, he became aware that they were in some kind of a tent. "Where are we?"  
  
"It's a shelter. Bosco built it. Seems he's a pretty handy guy to have around," Sully stated with a wry grin. "Who would have thought it?"  
  
Ty tried to muster up a grin to match Sully's, but it turned out to be more of a grimace. Man he really felt bad.   
  
Sully observed his partner's face and knew he wasn't doing as well as he had been earlier. "You're not feeling too great, huh?"  
  
"Well I guess I've been better." What he would give right now to just be patrolling the street in their RMP. He couldn't even believe he had thought the wilderness would be a peaceful way to spend a few days. Fuck the wilderness.   
  
Sully reached for the bottle of Tylenol and shook three tablets into his hand. "Here, take these. Maybe they'll help a little."  
  
Sully handed the pills to Ty and then assisted him so he could drink them down with some water.   
  
"Thanks," he whispered as he lay back down. Then the two men fell silent. Sully wasn't sure what to say and Ty was just trying to wish his pain away.   
  
Some time later, Bosco came tromping into the shelter, carrying a big stack of wood. He'd been out walking for some time and was breathless and anxious to unload the what he was carrying. As he was looking for a place to put it down, he tripped over Sully's outstretched leg and almost fell, sending half of the firewood flying out of his arms. "Goddamit, Sully!" Angrily he dumped the wood in his arms into the corner and began to pick up the rest of the wood, tossing it into the pile as well.  
  
"What happened?" Faith came hurrying into the shelter and looked from Bosco to Sully, trying to figure out what the problem was.   
  
"I tripped over this oaf," Bosco scowled.   
  
"Well I'm sorry we're not living in a mansion," Sully retorted. "Where the hell do you expect me to go?"  
  
"You don't like where you're livin'?" Bosco asked. "Then fuckin' move out. Nobody cares."   
  
"I didn't say I didn't like it. Jesus, Bosco, why do you have to be so touchy?"  
  
"Why do you have to be so friggen condescendin'?"   
  
"You need to get a grip."  
  
"Why don't you both get a grip?" Faith raised her voice considerably. "God, the two of you act like two year-olds, I swear. Does this really make you feel better?"  
  
"Yeah...yeah actually it does," Bosco responded.  
  
"Fighting doesn't help anything..." Ty said softly.   
  
Bosco cast a guilty look in Ty's direction and stared down at the ground, at a loss for words.   
  
"We're not fighting, Ty," Sully said. "Just letting off a little steam. It doesn't mean anything." He looked towards Bosco for some validation of his statement.   
  
"Yeah...you know I don't mean half the stuff I say, Davis."   
  
"Maybe we should think about eatin'." Faith dropped down onto one of the makeshift beds of leaves Bosco had fashioned. "Hey Bos. These things aren't half bad."  
  
Bosco shrugged. "They're better than lying on the ground anyhow."  
  
Sully began to sift through some of the food rations. "You feel like some soup, Ty?" he asked hopefully as he pulled a can of chicken soup out of the box.   
  
Ty shook his head, making a face. "No thanks. I'm not really hungry."   
  
"Ty...you really need to eat," Faith broke in coaxingly. "Its important to keep up your strength. Just a little, okay?" She deliberately spoke the way she talked to her children when she needed to convince them to do something they didn't want to do. Being a mom had definitely taught her a thing or two in that area.  
  
Ty hesitated, then nodded reluctantly. Arguing with Sully was one thing, but arguing with Faith something entirely different. He just didn't have it in him, especially now.  
  
Sully gave a slight nod and smiled gratefully at Faith, then pulled out one of the mess kits and can opener so he could prepare the soup.   
  
Bosco had finally seated himself and was trying to relax a bit. His eyes kept straying in Ty's direction. He couldn't help himself from staring at the younger officer. It was obvious that he wasn't feeling well and Bosco could literally feel the guilt eating away inside him. Why couldn't all his shots have hit the target? If they had, Davis wouldn't be in this situation. It sure wasn't an easy thing to see someone in pain and know that you had caused it. Sure it happened on the streets all the time, but those guys were scumbags. They deserved to be in pain. Davis was a fellow officer. It shouldn't have happened to him. He sure as hell hadn't done anything to deserve it.  
  
"Here you go." Sully finished heating the soup and took the metal pan away from the flame. He dipped a spoon into the watery, yellow liquid, and then moved it towards Ty's mouth.  
  
"What are you doing?" Ty asked, giving Sully an incredulous look. "You're going to feed me? No way, man."  
  
"Yeah...I..." Sully hesitated. He hadn't been expecting that reaction. He lowered his voice. "Come on, Ty. It'll just be easier this way."  
  
"It won't be easier on me." Ty shook his head stubbornly. "Just...just give it to me. I can do it myself."   
  
"Ty...."  
  
"Jesus, Sully, just let him do it himself, will ya?" Bosco grumbled in obvious irritation. He didn't blame Davis one bit. Having Sully feed him wouldn't have been Bosco's idea of a good time either.   
  
Sully narrowed his eyes at Bosco, but poured the soup into a cup and handed the cup and spoon over to Ty. "Be careful," he muttered.  
  
Ty managed to get down half the soup in the cup, but it took a great deal more effort than he would have thought. "That's enough," he finally stated tiredly as he handed the cup back to Sully.  
  
"Man...this food really sucks." Bosco pulled a beef jerky stick out of the box and tore open the wrapper with his teeth. "I wish we had some real food."  
  
"There's always that bear you shot," Sully remarked as he started in one the soup he had heated up. "I've heard bear meat is pretty tasty."  
  
Bosco pondered Sully's suggestion thoughtfully. "I've never had to deal with a bear before, only smaller animals like rabbits, but...I guess I know enough to do it. I'll need help though." The thought of skinning and cutting up the bear was not on his list of fun things to do, but they had no idea how long they were going to be here and food was food. They needed to think in terms of survival now, not in terms of how unpleasant a task might be. "So you up for it?" Bosco looked at Sully as he got to his feet and picked up the axe. "Faith can stay here with Davis."   
  
"Yeah, I'm up for it, Bosco." Sully slowly stood up, putting the empty soup cup aside. This was definitely not going to be an enjoyable experience. "I'll see you in a while." He glanced down at Ty who was burrowing deeper into his blankets. "You warm enough?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Personally he was glad he didn't have to go out and do whatever they were going to do to the bear. The thought of cutting a bear into pieces made him feel really sick to his stomach.   
  
"Good luck, you guys." Like Davis, Faith wanted no part of skinning or cutting up a bear. She understood why it should be done, but wouldn't be very keen on having to actually perform the task. A pioneer woman she was not.  
  
"You sure you're warm enough?" She echoed Sully's question after Bosco and Sully had gone outside. He sure didn't look warm the way he was huddled under the blankets. She didn't wait for an answer, but instead reached for another blanket and placed it on top of him.  
  
"Thanks," Ty said softly. "Don't know why I'm so cold."  
  
"You've been through a shock...its gonna affect you."  
  
"How are you doing?" Ty looked up at Faith, wanting to talk about something other than his woes. "Hell of a situation we're in, huh?"  
  
"Yeah...yeah it is. I still can't believe its real."  
  
"I know what you mean...I wish it wasn't..." He sighed heavily as he gazed into the flickering flames of the fire. "Guess if Swersky wanted to punish us, he achieved his objective."  
  
"I'd imagine he's actually feelin' pretty bad right about now," Faith said. She knew the members of their department had to be beside themselves with worry, but her true emotions were with her family and what they were going through. She couldn't imagine the effect this was having on them. For so long, Fred had wanted her to quit the force. He would not be happy. The kids weighed heaviest on her mind though. They were too young to have to cope with something like this. Emily had already gone through so much in her young life and the past months had been especially hard. She didn't want her daughter to have to deal with this or her son either.   
  
"Yeah...yeah I'm sure he is." Ty could see the look of deep sadness in Faith's eyes and was unsure of what to say to comfort her. Words seemed really inadequate at a time like this. "They're going to find us..." he finally muttered after a few long moments of silence.   
  
"I know they will." Faith managed a smile even as she wondered why they were insisting on this charade, pretending that everything would be fine, that they would be rescued soon. There were no guarantees that this was going to happen. Hell from what she could see, it was starting to seem less and less likely.   
  
"You ever eat bear meat?" Ty could feel his eyelids getting heavier, but he was determined to try to stay awake. Staying awake meant that everything was okay.  
  
"No...can't say that I have. Should be an interestin' experience. How 'bout you?"  
  
"Me? No way." Ty smiled faintly as he shook his head. "Can't say I've ever considered it."  
  
"I guess there's a first time for everything..."  
  
"Yeah...yeah I guess..." Food was really the last thing on his mind right now. He wished with all his heart that they would hear the sound of a helicopter... that they would be rescued and he could just lie in a warm hospital bed. It was something he never thought he'd wish for. He hated hospitals, but now, he'd give anything to be in one.   
  
"So Ty...whatever happened between you and Alex?" She sensed the younger officer's need to talk and decided that a topic change might not be a bad idea. Dwelling on this situation was only serving to depress the two of them.   
  
"Alex?" The question took him by surprise. He smiled to himself as he thought of the pretty blonde paramedic/firefighter he had been involved with for a short time. He wondered how she was doing with this...if she thought of him at all... "I...I really don't know exactly," he began after a long silence. "I guess we just sort of drifted away from each other and neither of us really knew how to pull back together again..."  
  
"You miss her?"   
  
Did he miss her? Right now he missed her more than anything. "Sure I miss her, but I just don't think we were meant to be...we were too different..."  
  
"Sometimes differences can be good." Faith knew she was prodding, but she was genuinely interested. She didn't really know Ty all that well. With the situation being as it was, it just seemed right that she should get to know him better.   
  
"I guess..." He remembered the day in the hospital after he'd been shot. Alex had been visiting with him and his mom had come in the room. He'd dropped Alex's hand quicker than a hot potato and referred to her as his 'friend.' After that, things had never been quite the same between them. He didn't think that Alex was meant to be the love of his life, but now, he found himself regretting certain things, wishing he'd done them differently.   
  
"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to pry." Watching the expression on Ty's face, Faith wondered if she'd pushed too much.   
  
"You didn't." Ty shook his head. "Its fine. Really." He glanced up at her thoughtfully, his thoughts on his conversation with Bosco the day before and what he suspected. "So...you must really miss your husband...your kids..."  
  
"Yeah. I hate to even think of what they're goin' through right now." Her husband...Faith found that she hadn't been thinking about Fred at all...her thoughts were with her children, but Fred...It scared her how little she was thinking of him...He was her husband. It wasn't right.   
  
"I know...I bet my mom is just freaking out."  
  
"It must be tough on her." Mrs. Davis had lost her husband. Faith imagined it would be unbearable if the woman lost her son as well.   
  
"She'll be okay." He couldn't let himself think any differently. He didn't even want to think of what his mom was going through right now. It was better to just try to concentrate on thinking positively. He found that he was beginning to lose his battle to stay awake. "I think I'm going to get some rest," he said sleepily. "Thanks for staying with me."  
  
"You sleep well," Faith said softly as she patted Ty's hand and watched as he surrendered to sleep. She placed her hand on his forehead, relieved that it still felt cool to the touch. She thought about going outside to check on Sully and Bosco's progress, but the thought of whatever they were doing to the bear made her decide against it. She'd be better off staying here with Ty until they were finished.   
  
******  
  
Finally, after a seemingly endless amount of time, the bear meat was cut into pieces and Bosco had managed to get it all hung high in the branches of a tree.   
  
"Well that was fun," Sully remarked as they walked back towards the shelter.  
  
"Yeah well it was your idea."  
  
"I guess I didn't really think about the actual process behind it all," Sully admitted.   
  
"At least we have some more food. It'll make our non-perishables last that much longer," Bosco stated as he opened the flap to the shelter and stepped inside. "How's everything goin?" he asked Faith who closed the book she was reading and looked up at him.  
  
"Everything's fine here. How about with you guys? Everything okay?"  
  
"Well we did it. I can't tell you how it's going to taste though." Bosco dropped down onto one of the cushions by his partner as Sully stepped into the shelter behind him.  
  
"Hey Faith, how's he doing?" Sully kept his voice low as he glanced down at his sleeping partner.  
  
"He's been holdin' his own, Sully. No sign of a fever. He's been restin'."  
  
"Good." Sully settled down next to Ty. "Thanks for staying with him, Faith."  
  
"Not a problem." She turned her head towards Bosco, resisting the impulse to ask if he was okay yet again. "You hungry, Bos? I can fix you something."  
  
"No, not really." Bosco shook his head. "Thanks anyway."  
  
"Sully?" Faith questioned looking over at him.  
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Would you like somethin' to eat?"  
  
"No thanks."   
  
"So Bos...what happened to that rain that was definitely comin?" Faith grinned at her partner, trying to get at least a little smile out of him. She wasn't used to seeing him so somber.  
  
"It was drizzlin' a little bit earlier. Then it stopped." He picked up a small stick from the firewood pile and began using it to trace circular patterns on the ground. "It's too quiet out here...no city noises, just nothin'."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean...pretty weird."  
  
"I hate it. All that peace and quiet crap is for the birds."  
  
"Well we're used to the city, Bos...some people like livin' out in the middle of nowhere," Faith said.  
  
"I'd go out of my mind for sure," Bosco stated. There was no doubt about it. He was a city boy through and through.   
  
"I wouldn't mind takin' the kids to a quiet place with a lake for them to swim and stuff, but this...this wouldn't exactly be what I'd have in mind." She'd had thoughts in the past of what it would be like to be far away from anyone, up in the mountains in the middle of nowhere, but now that she was actually experiencing it, it was nothing at all like she had imagined. Her expression turned sorrowful as she thought of her children and she had to struggle to hold back tears. God, she missed them so much.   
  
"Its gonna be okay, Faith." Bosco put his arm around her and rubbed her shoulder gently. He hated to see her in pain this way. He wished he could find some way to help her, to send her back home to the family she loved...even if that meant she was with Fred. "You'll see your family again. I know you will."  
  
Faith closed her eyes and rested her head against Bosco's shoulder, allowing him to comfort her. In spite of the countless times he had acted or spoke without thinking, she trusted him more than anyone...more than her own husband. He'd proven himself to her so many times in the past and she trusted Bosco with her life. He had the ability to make her feel safe, something Fred had never done for her.   
  
Sully found himself watching Bosco and Faith, feeling oddly intrusive. They seemed to share that certain familiarity and closeness that couples had. He turned his attention to Ty, not wanting to invade their privacy...not that there really could be much privacy in the close quarters they were keeping. He checked on Ty again, feeling his forehead and adjusting the covers over him. After that, he stretched out and allowed his own eyes to close, deciding that a little bit of sleep wasn't a bad idea.  
  
****** 


	5. Chapter Five

Journey to Nowhere (5/8)  
  
Title: Journey to Nowhere - Chapter Five   
Author: Lynne Facella   
Rating: PG-13   
Category: Drama/Angst   
Email: lynne1919@aol.com   
Spoilers: Through current season 4   
Disclaimer: All characters are the property of John Wells and Edward Allen Bernero. I wish they were mine but unfortunately they're not.  
Summary: A trip takes a deadly turn for Bosco, Faith, Sully and Ty.   
  
Notes: As always thanks for your comments They mean so much and I'm happy you've been liking this story.   
  
******   
  
"You feelin' better now?" Bosco asked quietly. His arm was still around Faith and her head was still resting on his shoulder. He couldn't believe how right it felt. He wished with all his heart that there could be more between them. He'd had relationships with other women, plenty of relationships, but the truth was that deep down inside, Faith had his heart. She'd had it for a very long time. It was the reason his relationships always ended. Even though Faith had Fred, it just didn't matter. There was this part of him that was reserved for Faith and only Faith...he just hoped that someday he'd actually be able to share this with her.   
  
"Yeah...I'm better...thanks," Faith whispered, offering him a faint smile. It was so cozy being with him like this, watching the flames flickering, their shadows dancing on the sides of the shelter. She turned her head to look at him. He was so incredibly handsome. She'd always known it, but somehow now, it was just different. She found himself staring at him...his eyes...his lips...   
  
"Somethin' wrong?" The sound of his voice surprised her and she turned her head back towards the fire, feeling the color rise in her cheeks. "No...No, nothing's wrong. I was just thinking..."   
  
"About?"   
  
"Nothin' in particular really...just about the situation...I just hope we get out of here is all." She had to force the thoughts she was having out of her head. He was her partner and she was married. It wasn't the best marriage in the world, but the thoughts in her head just weren't fair. They weren't fair to Fred and they definitely weren't fair to Bosco.   
  
"We will." He spoke with a certainty he didn't feel. He knew they needed to try to stay positive. He would never admit to the others, especially Faith, just how frightened he was. He didn't want to die out here, in a world where he felt helpless and small. Sure he had certain wilderness skills that were proving useful, but it didn't make him feel much better. The streets of New York were his world.   
  
Bosco's attention was diverted by Ty who was restlessly thrashing about underneath the blankets. "He havin' a nightmare or something?" Bosco asked nervously.   
  
"I don't know..." Faith reluctantly moved away from Bosco and crawled over to Ty, placing her hand on his forehead. "He's definitely runnin' a fever."   
  
"Damn."   
  
Bosco's voice woke Sully who sat up anxiously. "What's wrong?"   
  
"He has a fever, Sully," Faith said quietly.   
  
"A fever? You sure?" Sully put his hand on Ty's forehead the way Faith had and he could feel the warmth emanating beneath it. "What should we do?"   
  
"See if you can get him to take some more Tylenol and put a cool cloth on his head. Then there really isn't much we can do except keep him warm and as comfortable as possible." Her gaze met Bosco's and she saw the tortured look in his eyes. Things were just going from bad to worse.   
  
Sully grabbed the bottle of Tylenol and some water and gently shook Ty's left arm. "Ty? Ty, it's Sully. Ty, wake up."  
  
"Tired," Ty murmured, stubbornly keeping his eyes closed.   
  
"Ty, come on. You need to take these pills. Then you can go back to sleep, okay?"   
  
"Don't want to."   
  
"Dammit! Dammit, Davis, take the damn pills!" Bosco's voice not only startled Ty, whose eyes popped open, but Sully and Faith as well.   
  
"Bos...calm down." Faith's voice was soft as she looked back at her partner. "It's gonna be okay."   
  
"Ty. You've got to take these, okay?" Sully held the tablets towards Ty's mouth and was relieved when his lips parted and he obediently swallowed down the pills with the water Sully offered him.   
  
"Not...not feeling so good," Ty said shakily as he looked up at Sully. The fear he could see in Sully's eyes did nothing to reassure him.   
  
"You'll be alright, Ty...everything's going to be alright, I promise."   
  
"Shouldn't...shouldn't make promises you can't keep," Ty muttered as he dropped off to sleep again.   
  
Sully stared down at the sleeping young man and swallowed hard. He could feel his emotions dangerously close to the surface and he refused to let them loose. He would not lose control here. He couldn't. He couldn't do it in front of Ty and he wouldn't do it in front of Bosco. Not that Bosco was dealing with things particularly well either. Sully knew Bosco was creeping towards the edge and he hoped that Faith would be able to reel him back in. He himself had enough to worry about with Ty. "You're going to be okay, Ty," he whispered, taking his hand and squeezing it. "You're going to be okay."   
  
Bosco watched the scene unfolding before him with a growing sense of fear and dread. Dear God, what had he done? "I've gotta get out of here," he said, quickly getting to his feet and bolting towards the opening of the shelter.   
  
"Sully? Are you okay for right now?" Faith asked.   
  
Sully nodded. "Go."   
  
Without hesitation, Faith left the shelter to go to her partner. It only took a few moments before she spotted him, standing down by the pond, staring off into the distance. She took a deep breath then slowly began to walk towards him.   
  
"Bos?" She came up behind him and gently rested her hand against his upper arm.   
  
He was silent at first and then spoke in a choked whisper. "Just leave me alone, Faith...Please."   
  
"I can't...I can't leave you alone."   
  
"Why not, Faith?" He turned towards her and she could see the tears welling in his eyes. Her thoughts went back to the night he had shown up at her apartment and cried in her arms as he confessed all he had been going through since 9-11, all the guilt and torment he had been holding inside because of what he had witnessed there.   
  
"Don't you know, Bos? Don't you know why I can't leave you?" She lightly stroked the side of his face and her finger wiped away a lone tear that was rolling down his cheek.   
  
He found himself staring into her eyes, his heart beating about a mile a minute as he did so. Was she saying what he thought she was saying? It's the situation, Bos, he told himself. This wasn't real life. "Faith... Faith you don't know what you're sayin'" he stammered.   
  
"Shhhhh...." She placed her finger lightly over his lips. "No more talkin' Bos...just feel..." She wrapped her hands behind his neck and pulled him towards her as finally their lips came together. It was a deep, intoxicating kiss, a thousand times better than anything she had dreamed of in the past. She finally drew back in order to take a breath and what she saw in his eyes left her speechless in amazement. He loved her. It was there in his eyes, as clear as day.   
  
"We can't do this, Faith," His voice was a tortured whisper as he pushed her away. With that one kiss, everything had changed. He'd known it would be good, but that...that had been incredible, beyond his wildest expectations. The woman had his heart and soul. She was everything he'd ever wanted and more, but he couldn't have her. Not now...not like this...   
  
"Bos..." She moved towards him again, pressing her body against his as she ran her hand down his strong, muscular back. "Bos, please."   
  
God did she know what she was doing to him? The night air was cold, but his whole body was burning with desire for her. He'd never wanted a woman as much as he wanted her right now, but he couldn't... It just wasn't right. "We can't. We have to go back..."   
  
Dejected, Faith pulled away, trying to hide how hurt she was. She knew he wanted her as badly as she wanted him. There was no doubt in her mind.  
  
"We need to check on Ty." His words hit her hard. Bosco was upset and here she was throwing herself at him, confusing him even more than he already was. Now a whole new can of worms had been opened up.   
  
"Okay...let's go back.' There was a slight tremor to her voice as she started walking ahead of Bosco, back towards the shelter. What on earth was she doing? She'd always managed to keep her feelings buried, but now they were just erupting, totally out of her control. She was just so afraid...so afraid that she was going to die here having never been with the man she loved above all others.   
  
"How is he?" Faith asked as she reentered the shelter.   
  
"Sully pushed his hand back through his hair and looked up at Faith, his face filled with exhaustion. "There's no change...I...I don't think he's doing very well..."   
  
Bosco heard Sully's words and retreated to the farthest corner of the shelter. He couldn't run again. He had to stay here and face what had happened...what he had done... He shivered as the realization hit him that he very likely was going to cost Davis his life.   
  
"Sully?" Ty's voice broke the silence that had descended over them. "Sully?"   
  
"I'm here, Ty...I'm here." Sully took Ty's hand and helplessly watched as his partner thrashed about feverishly.   
  
"Sully? Sully, where's my dad? Don't...don't let them hurt my dad."   
  
"Come on, Ty...everything's okay...it's okay..." Sully closed his eyes momentarily, fighting back images from the past that were suddenly overwhelming him...images that he wanted to remain buried.   
  
"Sully? You okay?" He felt Faith's hand on his shoulder, heard her gentle voice and had to fight the overpowering urge to break down and cry in her arms.   
  
"I'm fine..." he managed to say in a choked voice. "It's him I'm worried about."   
  
"I know you are, Sully...We're all worried about him." Faith knew it wasn't the same though. Ty was Sully's partner and she knew if Ty were to die, Sully would be utterly devastated. She wasn't at all sure he'd be able to get past it, not so soon on the heels of his wife's death. She glanced over at her own partner and wondered if he'd be able to get past such a thing either. Then again...who knew if any of them were going to get out of this situation alive.   
  
"Gotta...gotta...gotta find my dad," Ty gasped, breathing heavily as he spoke, his face drenched with perspiration. "Where's my dad?"   
  
Sully grabbed for his duffle bag and frantically shuffled through it. He pulled out a t-shirt and ripped it, then wet one of the pieces in some cool water before he placed it on Ty's forehead. "You're okay, Ty. Everything's going to be okay," he soothed.   
  
Faith watched helplessly for a few moments before she turned and went over to Bosco, dropping onto the cushion beside him. "How are you holdin' up?" she asked.   
  
"How do you think?" Bosco asked, his eyes still on Sully and Ty. "This ain't right, Faith...it just ain't right."   
  
"I know, Bos...we just have to pray everything will work out..."   
  
"Like that's gonna work." He bowed his head and stared down at the ground. He didn't think he had ever gone through a day as long as this one was. He sat silently, not wanting to talk, not even knowing what to say. A short while later, Bosco's heartbeat quickened as Sully got up and came towards them.   
  
"He's settled down...he's sleeping again." His expression was anguished as he spoke, his voice filled with pain. "I wish there was something I could do for him. He needs a doctor. He needs to be in a hospital. I keep thinking about his mom...how...I can't do this to her...I can't tell her that she's lost her son...he has to be alright...he has to be..."   
  
"Sully, you're doing all you can for him," Faith said softly. "He knows how much you care about him."   
  
"Caring isn't going to help if he gets much worse," Sully stated. "All the caring in the world won't matter..." He sighed heavily and walked back to where Ty was lying and resumed his place beside him.   
  
"He's right." Bosco said quietly, his eyes still on the two men.   
  
"I was trying to make him feel better," Faith said in a low voice.   
  
Bosco stopped himself from saying it hadn't helped. God, what the hell was wrong with him? He felt like he was on some kind of an emotional roller coaster. He was worried sick about Davis, but then there was the kiss...Faith had kissed him and it had been fantastic...Timing was everything though and the timing was all wrong...everything was just a mess. He could feel Faith's eyes burning a hole in him and he stood up abruptly and went over to Sully. "Why don't you get some sleep," he suggested softly. "I'll sit with him."   
  
Sully shook his head. "No...no thanks, I'm fine."   
  
"Come on, Sully..." He's going to need you to be strong. He's sleeping now. It would be a good time for you to get some rest too. I'll wake you if anything comes up."   
  
Sully hesitated for a few seconds, but then nodded. "Alright...thanks. Wake me if he needs me though."   
  
"I will, man...I promise."   
  
Sully gave a long look at his partner before he stretched out on his bed. He was physically and mentally exhausted and it didn't take long before he was softly snoring away. Relieved that Sully was at least going to get a little bit of sleep, Bosco turned his eyes towards Davis. "I hope you know I didn't mean for this to happen," he whispered. "If I could trade places with ya, I'd do it in a heartbeat."   
  
Faith watched Bosco from where she was sitting, but made no move to go to him. She hated to see him this way, the guilt eating at him the way it was...She didn't seem to be able to help him though. Maybe, for now, it was best if she just kept her distance.   
  
Bosco knew she was watching him. He could feel it, but he didn't dare look up to meet her eyes. Instead, he kept his attention focused on Davis, adjusting the blankets over him and resoaking the cold compress on his head. He wondered if Faith was thinking with a straight head. Maybe she was just lonely, thinking that she'd never see her husband again and that was why she'd kissed him. Maybe it was just her way of trying to comfort him, though she sure had never tried that approach in the past. Maybe she was just plain scared...He suddenly became aware that Davis' eyes were opened and focused on him. "Hey...you're awake. How ya feelin'?"   
  
"Thirsty," Ty stated hoarsely as he licked his parched lips.   
  
"I'll get you some water," Bosco quickly reached for a water bottle. He then gently supported Ty's head and brought the water to his lips so he could drink.   
  
"Thanks..." Ty took a few small sips then laid his head back down. He looked up at Bosco. "So...what's going on? I guess no one has spotted us yet..."   
  
"No...not yet...but they will," Bosco replied, trying to sound optimistic.   
  
"Yeah..." Ty's eyes went towards Sully who was still asleep. "How's Sully doing?" he asked. "Guess he must be pretty worried."   
  
"He's alright. You need him? He said to wake him if you did."   
  
Ty quickly shook his head. "No...let him sleep. I'm sure he's been hovering over me..."   
  
"Yeah well...he cares about you...he's worried...we all are..."   
  
The automatic response to that would have been 'I'm fine' or 'everything's going to be okay.' Ty didn't even have it in him to try to keep up such pretense though. "I just want you to know that, no matter what happens, I appreciate everything you guys have done for me... and you need to know that this wasn't your fault. You need to believe that."   
  
Bosco gnawed on his lip as he looked back at Ty. He didn't like the way that sounded, as if Ty was giving up or something. "You're going to get through this you know...all of us are..."   
  
"Yeah...I know..." Ty nodded unenthusiastically. He had a good idea what Bosco was going through though. He didn't want to make him feel any worse than he was already feeling. Just as easy to pretend things would be fine, even though he knew they wouldn't be.   
  
"Maybe you should try to get some sleep." Bosco just wasn't good at this. He didn't know what to say to this young officer who he had shot and who was now afraid of dying. It was easier if Davis was just sleeping and he could watch over him silently.   
  
"Sure..." Ty replied listlessly. His eye remained open though, staring off into space. Bosco fidgeted as he watched him, praying that he'd get tired and drop back to sleep.   
  
"You ever think about dying?" Ty's voice was very soft, almost a whisper as he asked the question and his eyes turned towards Bosco once again.   
  
"I..." Bosco stared back at Ty, dumbfounded, for a few long moments. He now wished he had never told Sully to get some sleep. Sully would be able to deal with this better than him. Faith would be able to also. Why'd he have to ask him? "I guess so...sometimes..."   
  
"I thought about it when I got shot, but...then I knew I'd be okay, you know? So it just went right out of my head. This though...this is really different, because we're just stuck here. That plane crashed and now here we are. We really don't know if anyone is ever going to find us..."   
  
"They'll find us."   
  
"Yeah well...I wish I could be as sure of that as you are...I just...I'm not."   
  
"Come on, Davis. I never thought you were the kind of guy to just be givin' up, are you? What about Sully over there? You think anyone else is gonna put up with him for a partner?"   
  
Ty offered a faint smile. "Sully's a good guy...tau...taught me a lot."   
  
"And he's still got a lot more to teach you," Bosco stated. "I mean, I admit that he and I have different philosophies...but he's still a good cop."   
  
"Better not let him hear you say that," Ty said. "He might actually think you respect him or something."   
  
"Nah...he knows better than that," Bosco joked. Ty smiled, then fell silent. His eyes finally closed and Bosco breathed a sigh of relief as his breathing evened out and he knew that Ty had fallen asleep.   
  
"You were good with him, Bos." Bosco looked up, startled, as he heard Faith's voice and she smiled at him.   
  
"I didn't even know what to say." He stood up and walked around the fire to where Faith was sitting and sat down beside her. "I mean, I tried to reassure him, but..."   
  
"You did fine... We're all scared, Bos..."   
  
"I know...its just...I did this to him, Faith...I don't...I don't think I'd be able to take it if anything happens to him...if he..."   
  
Faith put her arms around her partner, tightening her grip when he tried to push her away. "You didn't do this, Bos," she stated, looking intently into his eyes. "You didn't make this plane crash into the wilderness. You didn't make a ragin' bear come stormin' into our camp. You need to forgive yourself, Bos...you have to..."   
  
He found that he wasn't even listening to her. He was just gazing at her, almost mesmerized by her eyes. "Why...why do you care so much, Faith?" he asked in a choked voice, trying like hell to hold back his emotions. "Why?"   
  
She ran her hand back through his hair, then gently stroked his cheek. "Because you're my partner... because we've been through so much together, and..." Her voice lowered to almost a whisper as she bowed her head, finally having to look away, afraid to face him, "and because I love you..."   
  
"You..." He shook his head, positive that he had heard her wrong. "What did you say?"   
  
She raised her head, daring to meet his eyes again. "I said I love you, Bos...I love you."   
  
"Bu... but, what about Fred? I...You're married, Faith..." he stammered. He wasn't sure why he was protesting. This was everything he'd ever hoped for, something he'd never really expected to happen. The woman of his dreams had just proclaimed her love for him and he was trying to talk her out of it. What the hell was wrong with him?   
  
"I love you," she repeated, as she brushed her lips over his then deepened the kiss.   
  
He was powerless to resist her this time, not that he wanted to, but he couldn't have even if he did. "Oh God, Faith," he moaned as he kissed her back ravenously, pressing her body against his. He quickly glanced towards Ty and Sully, ensuring they were still asleep, and then he laid down, pulling her down on top of him. "I love you too," he said softly as he slowly began to unbutton her shirt. "I love you too, Faith."   
  
******   
  
A low-pitched moan brought Sully out of his sleep. As he opened his eyes, his first thought was of Ty. He immediately looked over at him and was relieved to see that his young partner was peacefully sleeping. He glanced over across the campfire and his eyes widened as he comprehended what was going on. They were underneath blankets, but it was very obvious what was happening between Bosco and Faith. Oh man...He'd known they were close. He admitted he'd sometimes had suspicions, but...he hadn't really thought anything was going on between them. He suddenly felt extraordinarily self-conscious and wished he had stayed asleep. As carefully and quietly as possible, he shifted onto his side so that he was facing Ty. He really hoped that Bosco's locker room tales of being a sex god were highly exaggerated or he was going to be in for a really long night...   
  
****** 


	6. Chapter Six

Title: Journey to Nowhere - Chapter Six  
Author: Lynne Facella  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Drama/Angst  
Email: lynne1919@aol.com  
Spoilers: Through current season 4  
Disclaimer: All characters are the property of John Wells and Edward Allen Bernero. I wish they were mine but unfortunately they're not.  
Summary: A trip takes a deadly turn for Bosco, Faith, Sully and Ty.  
  
******  
  
It had never been like this before...never. Faith lay with her head resting on Bosco's chest, his arms cradled around her. His fingers brushed through her hair and she sighed contentedly.  
  
"You okay?" he whispered as he heard her sigh.   
  
"I'm more than okay, Bos." She turned her head to smile at him, lightly stroking the stubble on his chin. "I...that was perfect."  
  
"Yeah...it really was perfect." He returned her smile, still somewhat in awe of what had just transpired between them. "As many times as I've dreamed of makin' love to you, and there have been plenty...none of those dreams even began to measure up to the reality."  
  
"I know what you mean," she murmured. She thought briefly of Fred and she knew she should feel guilty, but the sad truth of the matter was that she didn't. Maybe all the troubles and heartache she'd gone through over the years had finally taken their toll. All she knew was that she was drawn to Bosco and it wasn't just a one-time thing. After what they'd just experienced together, she didn't think she would ever be able to let him go. "I love you, Bos..."  
  
"I love you too, Faith...so much..." He kissed the top of her hair and smiled again. None of the other women he'd been with in his life could begin to compare with Faith. He knew without a doubt that this was true love. He just hoped and prayed that it was the same for Faith...that this hadn't just happened because she was away from her family, frightened and alone... Just the thought of being without her broke his heart.   
  
"Sully?"   
  
Sully grinned as his partner's voice broke the relative silence inside the shelter. He'd heard almost all of what had transpired between Faith and Bosco and was now totally uncomfortable, both physically and mentally. In any case, at least he could sit up without being self-conscious about it.  
  
"Hey, Ty. How are you doing?" He placed his hand over Ty's forehead and was relieved to find that it was somewhat cooler than it had been earlier.   
  
"I'm hanging in. How about you? Did you manage to get some sleep?"   
  
"Yeah, slept like a log," Sully stated loudly, more for the ears of Bosco and Faith than for Ty.  
  
The moment they heard Ty's voice, Bosco and Faith began frantically tugging their clothes back on from beneath the blankets. When they finally did so, they both emerged red-faced and embarrassed, unsure what, if anything, the other two officers had witnessed going on between them.   
  
"Everything okay over there?" Sully couldn't resist asking, a sly smile on his face.   
  
Bosco just glared back at him whereas Faith managed to stammer a reply, the crimson in her cheeks deepening as she spoke. "Yeah...sure Sul, everything's fine."  
  
"What's funny?" Ty asked curiously, unable to see anything even remotely amusing in their present situation.   
  
"I'll tell you when you're feeling better, okay?" Sully said softy.  
  
Ty nodded, not even caring to pursue the matter.   
  
"You feel like eating anything?" Sully asked.   
  
"No...not really." He really had no desire to eat. He saw the look on Sully's face though and knew he was worried. "Maybe in a little while," he added.  
  
"Okay." Sully didn't think pushing was the best response right now, but a little bit of nudging wouldn't hurt. "You've got to try to keep up your strength though."  
  
"I know...I will..." He seemed to be deep in thought for a short time and then looked up at Sully again. "Hey Sul?" he asked, a serious expression on his face.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You know how I used to give you a hard time about my mom?"  
  
"Yeah..." Sully looked at his partner warily, wondering where he was going with this.  
  
"Well...I want you to know that I was wrong when I did that. I mean...I think it might be a good idea for you and my mom to, you know...date."  
  
"Huh? Ty, that was resolved a long time ago. Your mom and I are friends. Where is this coming from?" The minute he asked the question though he knew. He thought he was going to die. Ty was worrying about what was going to happen to his mother and his partner if he wasn't around anymore. "Come on, Ty..." He took the younger man's hand and squeezed it encouragingly. "You're going to get through this. You can't give up, please..."  
  
"I...I'm not, Sully...its just..." He closed his eyes for a few moments, having a hard time keeping his emotions in check. "I want my mom to be okay. I...I want you to be okay."   
  
"I will be okay, Ty. You'll be okay too. You've gotta believe me." There was an undertone of desperation in Sully's voice as he spoke. He knew that mental attitude was a large part of the battle. If Ty didn't believe he would pull through, there was a very good chance that he wouldn't.   
  
"Promise me something?"   
  
Sully nodded even as he felt the huge knot developing in his throat. "Of course...anything..."  
  
"Promise that if anything happens to me that...that you'll take care of my mom and...and that you'll let her take care of you too..."  
  
Sully took a deep breath as he nodded, feeling himself coming very close to losing it. "I'll promise you that, Ty," he said earnestly, "but you've got to promise me something in return. You can't give up...you've got to fight. If you won't do it for yourself, then do it for your mom, for your sisters...do it for me, okay?"  
  
"Okay..." Ty nodded slowly, knowing he would do everything in his power for this man who was so much more than just a partner. He was his best friend. "I promise, Sully."   
  
"Thank you." Sully's voice was gruff with emotion as he spoke. "You try to get some sleep now, okay?   
  
"Okay..." Ty nodded and offered a faint smile before he obediently closed his eyes. It wasn't long before he was asleep once more.   
  
During the conversation between Sully and Ty, Faith had been clasping Bosco's hand tightly in her own. Once Ty dropped off to sleep, she hastily used her other hand to brush away the tears that were flowing freely down her cheeks.   
  
Bosco released Faith's hand and instead, put his arm around her, holding her closely. Everyone's emotions were running rampant. One minute there was laughter, the next, tears. "I'm here, Faith..." he murmured as he gently rubbed her shoulder. "I'm right here with you."  
  
Faith managed a faint smile as she snuggled into Bosco's embrace. "This is just all so crazy, ya know?" she said. "I mean, you've got to admit, this whole situation is pretty unbelievable."   
  
Bosco nodded. "I know what you mean, Faith, but...as horrible as this is...I guess one good thing has come out of it..."  
  
"You're right, Bos..." Good. Good didn't even begin to describe it. Out of this world was more accurate. In any case, she now understood why Bosco had his pick of the ladies. Of course she'd always known what a great-looking guy he was, but what she had felt when he made love to her mere words couldn't begin to describe.   
  
"We need to do something." Faith's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Sully's voice. She and Bosco both looked up to see Sully staring at them. "I'm not going to just sit here and wait for him to die."  
  
"But...what can we do?" Faith asked.   
  
"Maybe...maybe I should just try to hike out of here. Maybe I can find help."  
  
"What?" Bosco gave Sully an incredulous look. "Are you crazy or somethin', man? You really think there's anything within miles and miles of where we are? And even if there is, how would you ever find your way back here? There's no way."  
  
"You're not getting it," Sully kept his voice low, not wanting Ty to overhear him as he walked over to where Bosco and Faith sat. "I cannot let him die. It's not an option."  
  
Bosco shared a long look with Faith before he spoke again. "I know what you're feelin' but..."  
  
"You don't know what I'm feeling, Bosco," Sully interrupted. "You haven't got a clue."  
  
Faith got to her feet and went to Sully, not wanting another argument to escalate out of control. "We know how much you care about him, Sully. We do too, but...going off by yourself like that...all you're going to do is end up gettin' yourself into trouble."  
  
"So we just wait?" Sully asked with a hopeless look in his eyes. "We wait here with no doctors, no medicine...just wait for help that's never going to come?"  
  
"You don't know that. Someone might find us," Faith said, putting her arms around the older man to try to comfort him. "It's night now, but maybe tomorrow...."  
  
"Always tomorrow," Sully mumbled, his expression darkening, "but tomorrow never comes." He forced a smile as he backed out of Faith's arms. "I'm going to go take a walk."  
  
Bosco looked up at Sully, alarmed. "Man, don't do it."  
  
Sully shook his head. "Calm down, Bosco. I won't go far. I just need to get some air." He glanced over at Ty, once more struck by the strong resemblance he had to his father. "If he needs me..." He trailed off, knowing they would get him if they needed to. He then took a shuddering breath and quickly walked out of the shelter into the cold night air.   
  
Faith met Bosco's gaze once more and dropped back down onto the ground, burying her face against his chest as she allowed more tears to fall. She wondered if maybe Sully was right. Maybe help was never going to come...  
  
******  
  
As the sun started to rise, Faith could make out the orange and red hues in the sky through the opening at the top of the shelter. All three men were asleep. She had finally managed to convince Bosco that he needed to get some rest. The man was so damn stubborn. She knew he could get by on very little sleep. She'd seen him do it numerous times in the past. This wasn't the time for it though. She didn't want him to get sick, especially not in their present circumstances. Things were already bad enough. They surely didn't need to tempt fate.   
  
Sully groaned softly as he began to stretch out the muscles in his body before stiffly sitting up. "Oh man," he said with a grimace. "What I would give for a nice comfortable bed, a hot bath and a meal."  
  
"You and me both," Faith said softly, not wanting to wake Bosco.   
  
Sully turned his attention to Ty. "How is he?"  
  
"No change really," Faith replied. "He's just been sleepin'."   
  
"And how are?" Sully asked.   
  
"Me? I'm fine."  
  
Sully nodded. "That's good." He looked back at his partner who was lying very still. "You sure he's okay?" he asked nervously.   
  
"He needs his rest," Faith said quietly. "It's the best thing for him, Sully."  
  
"I know, but..." Unable to resist, he gently shook Ty's uninjured arm in an attempt to rouse him. "Ty? Come on, Ty wake up."  
  
Ty's only response was to moan softly and pull away from Sully. "Go 'way," he murmured.  
  
Sully was about to prod him again, but Faith's voice stopped him. "Sully, what are you doin?" she asked. "Let him sleep for God's sake."  
  
"At least he can sleep." Bosco slowly sat up and cast an annoyed look in Sully's direction. "What are you tryin' to wake him up for?"  
  
"I...I don't know..." Sully bowed his head and absently started to rub his temples. "I just...I don't know...I guess I just keep hoping he's better...I wasn't thinking."  
  
"Bos, you want some breakfast?" Faith looked at him imploring, wanting the day to get off to a pleasant start. She wasn't up for another day of arguing.   
  
"Yeah, some waffles and bacon or a nice omelet would suit me just fine," he replied with a grin. "Why don't you get right on that?"  
  
"I think you're going to have to settle for some beef jerky and crackers or just somethin' in a can," Faith said, giving him a soft smile.   
  
"Oh yum...think I'll pass on those for now. We should try to cook up some of that bear meat today though."   
  
"Do you even know how to cook it?" Faith asked dubiously. Maybe it wouldn't be bad, but the thought of it wasn't all that appealing to her.   
  
"I'll figure somethin' out," Bosco stated with a confident smile. The smile began to fade though when he noted that Ty was awake and staring at him with a glazed look in his eyes. "You okay, man?"  
  
Ty stared back at him for a few long moments then suddenly through the blankets away from his body. "I gotta get out of here," he said as he struggled to sit up.   
  
"Whoa...come on, Ty, you've got to lay down and keep warm." Sully gently pushed the younger man back into a prone position.   
  
"I am warm. I'm hot. Let me go. Ty struggled to get away from Sully, but he was weak and Sully had little trouble in holding him down. "Let go of me, Sul."  
  
"Sorry buddy. You need to stay put until you're feeling better. Just close your eyes. Go back to sleep."  
  
"Thought you wanted him awake?" Bosco quipped, avoiding Faith's eyes as she glared at him.   
  
"Shut up," Sully snarled as he turned an angry glare in Bosco's direction. "Do you really think this is funny?"  
  
"God, can't the two of you have one day where you're not at each other's throats?" Faith asked. "Does it really make you feel better? 'Cause if it does, I'll back off, but if you're both acting like imbeciles for no reason other than to be imbeciles, then I think you'd better just cut the crap."  
  
"Yeah...cut the crap," Ty repeated as he closed his eyes.  
  
Sully sighed deeply. Bosco got on his last nerve, but Faith was right. Their constant bickering really wasn't helping matters any. "Sorry Faith," he said quietly.  
  
"Yeah...me too," Bosco mumbled. An uncomfortable silence filled the shelter and he finally got to his feet, eager to escape the stifling atmosphere. "I'm goin' outside."   
  
Faith's eyes were on him as he exited the shelter and she turned to Sully. "I'm going to go out for a little bit too. You okay here?"  
  
"Sure. Go ahead," Sully replied with a forced smile.   
  
Faith smiled back at him and quickly got up and followed after Bosco. She saw him standing by the water, staring out into the distance. "Hey, how are you doin?" she asked as she came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him.   
  
"What's gonna happen?" he asked.  
  
"What...you mean to us?" Faith released her grip on him and positioned herself in front of him so she could meet his eyes. "I...I hope we get rescued ...I mean, we can't give up hope, right?"  
  
He shook his head. "That's not what I'm talkin' about, Faith. I mean after...after we get rescued...what happens?"  
  
"After? I...we go back home...back to our jobs...and everything, you know..."  
  
Bosco had no idea why he was bringing this up. Obviously it was making Faith uncomfortable, but he somehow just felt compelled to push the issue. "What are you gonna tell Fred?"  
  
"Fred?" She looked back at him, a crestfallen expression on her face. "Come on, Bos...we don't even know if we're going to be found. Why are we talkin' about all this stuff now for?"  
  
"What else do we have to talk about?"  
  
"I don't know, but I don't feel like talkin' about this right now." She could feel the anger slowly beginning to build inside her. Why was he pushing her like this?  
  
"I do feel like it."   
  
"Well that's too damn bad." She turned her back and started to walk away from him, but he grabbed her arm, stopping her in her tracks.  
  
"You're not plannin' to tell him, are you?"  
  
"I don't know what the hell I'm plannin' to do," Faith shouted, turning to face him once again. "God, Bosco, why are you doing this right now? Are you just tryin' to ruin everything?"  
  
"Ruin everything? So you're planning on just forgettin' what happened, aren't you? You're just gonna fucking forget it and go runnin' back to that deadbeat husband of yours?"  
  
"What?" Faith looked at him incredulously. "Where are you gettin' this from, Bos? Grow up, will ya? Why you bringing this up now anyhow? For all we know, we're never going to get rescued."  
  
"Don't tell me to grow..." The expression on his face changed abruptly as he cocked his head, listening intently. "Faith, listen."  
  
She stood silently for a few seconds and then her eyes widened as she heard what Bosco was referring to...the sound of a helicopter...  
  
****** 


	7. Chapter Seven

Title: Journey to Nowhere - Chapter Seven  
Author: Lynne Facella  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Drama/Angst  
Email: lynne1919@aol.com  
Spoilers: Through current season 4  
Disclaimer: All characters are the property of John Wells and Edward Allen Bernero. I wish they were mine but unfortunately they're not.  
Summary: A trip takes a deadly turn for Bosco, Faith, Sully and Ty.  
  
Notes: As always, I really appreciate your thoughts and comments. Almost at the end here, hope you're still liking this :)  
  
******  
  
"Sully!" Bosco turned and ran towards the shelter as fast as his legs could carry him. "Sully grab that orange canister with the rescue kit!"  
  
Inside the shelter, Sully sifted through the equipment and found the canister right away, meeting Bosco at the entrance to the shelter. "What's going on?"  
  
Bosco grabbed the canister out of Sully's hands and rushed back outside. He quickly opened the canister and the three officers watched as a slow, steady stream of orange smoke began to emerge from it and float upwards.   
  
"Do you see it yet?" Bosco asked, his head tilted upwards as his eyes searched the skies.  
  
"No...it's definitely getting closer though," Faith replied, staring upward as Bosco was.  
  
"A helicopter?" Sully's voice was overjoyed as he realized that help might be only a very short time away. Over the years, many things had happened which had caused him to lose his faith in church...in God, starting when Ty's dad had been killed. Now though he sent up a silent prayer in the hopes that maybe this time, his prayer would be answered.  
  
"There it is!" Faith pointed to a small blip off in the distance.   
  
"Get some blankets and stuff!" Bosco yelled at Sully who scurried off towards the shelter, coming back with the blankets only seconds later. He handed them to Faith and Bosco and the three began jumping around, waving the blankets frantically in the air.   
  
"We're here! Help! Help!" Their shouts and sense of hope continued to grow as they saw the helicopter coming closer and closer.  
  
"I think they see us!" Faith was laughing and crying at the same time as she threw herself into Bosco's arms, hugging him tightly. God, Bos, they see us."  
  
The helicopter came down a bit lower and they heard the sound of a man's voice speaking through a loudspeaker. "We've noted your position. We need to find a safe place to land. Just sit tight and we'll be there soon."  
  
"This is great! I'm going to go tell Ty the good news." Sully hurried towards the shelter, leaving Bosco and Faith to celebrate together. "Hey Ty?" He squatted down beside him and gently patted his arm. "Ty, wake up."  
  
There was no response at all on Ty's part. "Come on, Ty," Sully shook his arm with a little bit of force as his concern grew. "Wake up."  
  
He placed his hand on Ty's forehead and was distressed to find that he was burning up again. "Damn," he murmured. "You've got to hang in there, Ty. You hear me? You've got to hang in there."  
  
Bosco and Faith came into the shelter, smiling and laughing, all signs of their recent quarrel gone. However, they both grew solemn when they saw the look on Sully's face. "Sully? What is it?" Faith asked.   
  
"He's burning up again," Sully answered.   
  
"Help will be here soon." Faith's tone was gentle as she patted Sully's shoulder. "We just need to have faith that he'll pull through."  
  
Bosco watched them silently for a few moments then went over to begin to pack up their belongings. He couldn't even allow himself to consider that Davis wasn't going to get through this. He was going to be fine. He had to be.  
  
Sully wet a cloth and gently bathed Ty's face before placing the cloth on his forehead. "Stay with me kid," he murmured. "Stay with me."   
  
******  
  
"Hear anything yet?" Faith asked as she came back out of the shelter to find Bosco nervously pacing near where he had neatly stacked their things.   
  
"Nah, nothin' yet...I wish they'd hurry."  
  
"They'll be here..."  
  
"I know." He glanced at her then ducked his head, looking down at the ground. "Faith, listen...about before...I'm sorry..."  
  
She shook her head. "Let's not talk about it now, Bos...let's just worry about getting' out of here...we'll have plenty of time to sort everything else out later."   
  
He was about to answer her when he heard the sound of a voice calling from a short distance away.  
  
"We're over here!" Bosco yelled and Faith echoed him.  
  
They continued shouting back and forth and a few minutes later two muscular young men emerged from the trees.   
  
"Hey there, how are you folks doing?" one of the men asked with a smile. "I'm Jim Everett and this is Carl Daniels. A lot of people are going to be awfully happy that we've found you."  
  
"We're pretty glad to see you too," Bosco replied. "The pilot didn't make it. He's still back with the plane and we've got an officer who's injured and not doing too well at the moment."  
  
"We have a gurney with us," said Carl. "Where is the officer?"  
  
"Ty...Ty Davis," Faith said as she started walking towards the shelter, beckoning them to follow her. "He's in here."   
  
"Boy, am I glad to see you." Sully stood up as Faith and the two men entered the shelter.  
  
"What happened to him?" Carl asked as he knelt down beside Ty.  
  
"Gunshot wound," Sully replied. Carl and Jim exchanged glances. "It was an accident," Sully added.   
  
"There will time to sort out what happened later. Right now, we need to get him out of here," Jim said as the two men began to make preparations to transport Ty.   
  
"You need any help?" Sully asked, watching them with anxious eyes.  
  
"It'd be good if you can put out that fire," Jim replied. They carefully transferred Ty onto the gurney,securely fastening the straps around him, then waited patiently while Faith and Sully quickly extinguished the fire. "Okay, let's go."   
  
Sully and Faith waited for the men to exit the shelter with Ty and followed behind them. Bosco started to pick up some of the bags, but Jim shook his head. "You're going to have to leave your things behind for now. Someone is going to want to come out here to investigate the crash and transport the pilot's body back. You'll be able to get your stuff then. Right now, we've got to get this man to a hospital and you all need to be checked out as well."   
  
"We're fine,' Bosco stated, but he did drop the bags he had picked up back down to the ground. They then started walking in the direction of where the helicopter had landed.   
  
"So you folks seemed to do a pretty good job back there," Jim said as they walked. "That was a mighty fine shelter you had up."  
  
"That was Bosco...er...Officer Boscorelli," Sully stated.  
  
"Yeah? Pretty impressive, Office Boscorelli," Jim stated. "You obviously know what you're doing out here."  
  
"I had some training in the past," Bosco answered quietly. Any other time he would have been happy to brag about the shelter, but right now all he wanted was to get Davis to a hospital.   
  
They walked the remainder of the way in silence, the eyes of the officers lighting up when they saw the helicopter.   
  
"Thank God," Faith murmured, for the first time really believing that she would soon be able to put her arms around her children and hug them close.   
  
They transported Ty into the helicopter first and the others followed. A short time later they were airborne and on their way back to civilization.  
  
******  
  
"I can't wait to see you, Em. I'll see you real soon. Bye, honey." Faith hung up the phone and wiped her eyes before she headed back to the hospital waiting room where Sully and Bosco were awaiting word on Ty's condition.   
  
"Did you talk to your family?" Bosco asked as she came in, a smile on her face.   
  
"Yeah." She nodded as she took a seat next to Bosco. "They're all doin' fine."   
  
Bosco nodded, his thoughts on Fred. He bet he was happy as could be to know that his wife was safe. Fred's wife...Now that they had been rescued, everything seemed much more complicated than it had been when he was making love to Faith out in the middle of nowhere. Faith had children...Faith had a husband...  
  
"Officer Sullivan?"  
  
Sully looked up as the Dr. Katz stepped into the waiting room. "How is he?" he asked fearfully.   
  
"All things considered, he's doing pretty well," Dr. Katz replied. "He's understandably very weak and we're just starting to get his fever down, but he's young and strong. If things go as I expect, he'll pull through just fine."  
  
"What about the bullet?"  
  
"It doesn't pose any immediate threat. We've started him on IV antibiotics and we're going to wait a day or two until we have his fever under control and he's stronger. Then we'll go in and take it out."   
  
'Thank you, Doctor. Thank you very much," Sully said as he shook the doctor's hand. "Can I see him?"   
  
Dr. Katz nodded. "We're going to be moving him to a room very shortly. You can see him then."  
  
Sully nodded. "Okay. I'm going to go give his mom a call and let her know what's going on. Are you two sticking around?" he asked, turning his attention to Bosco and Faith.  
  
Bosco nodded. "Yeah, we'll be here, Sully."   
  
They watched as Sully lumbered out of the room and then Bosco leaned back in his chair, heaving a sigh of relief.   
  
"That's good news, huh?" Faith smiled as she turned her gaze on her partner.   
  
"Yeah...real good news." He knew he wouldn't feel totally at ease until the day Davis walked out of the hospital, but this was a great first step. "So I talked to the authorities. I'm gonna fly out with them tomorrow, get our stuff, show them where the plane is..."  
  
"Bosco, why?" Faith looked at him in alarm. "They're actually makin' you go back there?"  
  
"They didn't make me, Faith. I volunteered."   
  
"Why would you do that? I don't understand."  
  
He shrugged. "No big deal. I'll tell them what they need to know. Show them what they need to see... I'm going to hang out here for a few days anyhow, just until Davis is okay. Figured you'd be headin' home to see your family."  
  
"Yeah, but..." Faith looked down at the floor, not really sure what to say. "I need to see my kids, Bos..." she finally murmured.  
  
"I know ya do...just...it's not an easy thing for me to think about is all..."  
  
She could see the hurt in his eyes despite his attempt to keep it hidden from her. She had always been able to read him so well. She reached for his hand and held it between her own hands. "Bos...I'm not sure exactly what's going to happen, but...I'll work it out...it will be okay."  
  
Okay for whom? He had a horrid feeling that it was going to be okay for Fred, but not for him. Story of his life... Being with Faith had been the best thing that had ever happened to him, but he had a sinking feeling it could also turn out to be the worst. The knowledge that the one time he'd been with Faith might be the only time was something he didn't even want to face.   
  
******  
  
Sully sat by Ty's bedside, his gaze focused on the IV which was slowly dripping. Ty was sedated and had been peacefully sleeping for some time. His fever had gone down and Sully was starting to feel quite a bit better about his young partner's prospects for a full recovery.  
  
"Hey..." Sully smiled as he heard Ty's voice.  
  
"Hey yourself," Sully said. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Pretty good," Ty replied after considering the question for a few moments. "I must be on some good drugs. So...I'm hoping that we got rescued and this isn't just some fever-induced dream?"  
  
Sully chuckled. "Don't worry. You're not dreaming. We did get rescued."  
  
"Kinda sorry I missed that...must have been kind of exciting."  
  
"Yeah well, you were sort of out of it at the time."  
  
Ty nodded. "I know...Bosco and Faith okay?"  
  
"We're all fine. I talked to your mom, managed to convince her not to come flying out here. Told her I'd keep an eye on you."  
  
"Thanks...how long do I have to stay here?"  
  
"Probably just a few days. They still have to take the bullet out. They're just waiting until you're a little stronger, hopefully tomorrow."  
  
"Where are you staying?"  
  
"Bosco was going to get us a room in a hotel nearby."  
  
"Bosco? Didn't he go home?"  
  
"No." Sully shook his head. "He's going to stay here, keep me company."  
  
Ty raised an eyebrow with a grin on his face. "Bosco wants to keep you company? No offense man, but that doesn't sound like Bosco."  
  
"He's worried about you...he feels responsible..."  
  
"I told him it wasn't his fault."  
  
"Yeah well you should know better than anyone that doesn't really work. People feel the way they feel. All the talking in the world doesn't help if you have something in your head."   
  
"I guess..."   
  
"Anyhow, I don't want you worrying about Bosco. He's going to be fine. You just need to concentrate on getting better. Speaking of which, you should get some rest."  
  
"Okay...you leaving?"  
  
"I'll sit here with you for a while...just until you fall asleep."  
  
Ty grinned at Sully. "I really appreciate that, but I'm fine, Sul...you've been looking after me enough the past few days. You should let the nurses worry about it now. You look like you could use a good night's sleep yourself."  
  
"You sure?" Sully asked uncertainly. He was pretty wiped, but still wasn't sure he wanted to leave Ty's side.  
  
"I'm sure. I'm fine...really I am."  
  
Sully nodded and slowly got to his feet. "Okay. You take it easy. I'll be back tomorrow."  
  
"Bye, Sully...and thanks...thanks for everything..."  
  
******  
  
Bosco glanced enviously at Sully who was fast asleep in the other bed. He was pretty exhausted himself, but he still wasn't able to sleep. He just couldn't stop thinking about Faith. She had called earlier just to let him know that she had arrived safely back home. She hadn't said anything about Fred and he hadn't asked. Tired of staring up at the ceiling, he flung the covers away from his body and got up from his bed then walked over to the window. He was staring out at the twinkling lights of the city when he heard Sully's voice.  
  
"Can't you sleep?"  
  
"You know you can see the hospital from here?" Bosco asked, not even bothering to turn around. "I didn't really realize how close it was."  
  
"He's doing fine," Sully stated quietly. "So is she..."  
  
"What?" Bosco turned to face Sully, a scowl on his face. "She? What's that supposed to mean? Of course she's fine. She's home with her family where she belongs. Why wouldn't she be fine?"  
  
"Come on, Bosco...I don't want to fight. It's just...I know what happened between the two of you..."  
  
"It's none of your business, Sully."   
  
"She's married, Bosco...I know it's tough but..."  
  
"I said none of your business." Bosco stormed back to his bed and angrily flung himself on top of it. Faith was with Fred and he was here in this room with Sully. Nothing was the way it was supposed to be...  
  
****** 


	8. Chapter Eight

Title: Journey to Nowhere  
Author: Lynne Facella  
Category: Drama/Angst  
Email: lynne1919@aol.com  
Spoilers: Through current season 4  
Disclaimer: All characters are the property of John Wells and Edward Allen Bernero. I wish they were mine but unfortunately they're not.  
Summary: A trip takes a deadly turn for Bosco, Faith, Sully and Ty.  
  
******  
  
The first thing he was aware of as he came to was that he was freezing and he couldn't stop shivering.   
  
"Ty? Ty can you hear me?"  
  
"C...c...old," he managed to say through chattering teeth.   
  
"Can I get a blanket over here?" Sully called softly.   
  
A minute or so later, a warming blanket was placed over him and Ty felt the welcome heat immediately begin to take away the chill he was feeling. He struggled to open his eyes and when he did, found Sully looking down at him, a concerned look on his face. "Hey," he managed to whisper.  
  
"Hey...you're in recovery. You came through the surgery just fine."  
  
"Really thirsty," Ty said groggily. He tried to wet his lips, but discovered his mouth was unbearably dry.   
  
"Nurse said you can't drink yet, but you can have some ice chips."   
  
Sully held the cup to Ty's lips and Ty took some ice into his mouth, letting it slowly dissolve into liquid. "Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome."   
  
"You call my mom?"   
  
Sully shook his head. "I wanted to be here when you woke up. The doctor was going to call her. You want me to go give her a call?"  
  
"Yeah...she's probably worried. You know how she is. Would you mind?"  
  
"No. Of course I don't mind." Sully smiled and lightly patted Ty's arm. "I'll go do that now. They'll probably be transferring you back up to your room soon. I'll see you when you get up there."  
  
"Okay, thanks, Sul."  
  
"No problem." Sully slowly ambled out of the recovery room and headed towards the payphone in the waiting room. He knew Maggie was worried about her son and chomping at the bit to fly out here, but he'd managed to convince her that it wasn't necessary. They'd be able to fly back home in a couple of days and she could mother Ty all she wanted to then. He had just picked up the telephone receiver when he heard Bosco's voice.   
  
"How's he doin'?"  
  
"Bosco." Sully turned around in surprise. "I thought you flew out to the crash site?"  
  
Bosco shook his head. "Nah, high winds and a storm is comin' in. They decided to put it off till tomorrow. So how is he? Everything go alright?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, he's fine," Sully replied. "He's in Recovery now and they'll be moving him upstairs soon."   
  
"That's good news."  
  
"Yeah it is...I'm going to call his mom now, just to let her know what's going on."  
  
"Sure...go ahead." Bosco sat down in one of the chairs and watched as Sully dialed the phone. He wondered what Faith was doing right now. He imagined they were going to have some kind of a family celebration today. Maybe go out to eat or something like that. He was so caught up in his thoughts of Faith that he didn't even hear Sully talking to him until he noticed he was staring right at him. "Huh?"  
  
"I said, you don't have to hang around here if you don't want to."  
  
"I want to be here," Bosco stated. "I didn't get a chance to see him yesterday...I just want him to know I'm glad he's okay. How's his mom doin' anyhow?"   
  
"Maggie's doing well," Sully replied, smiling thoughtfully as he took a seat across from Bosco. "She's an incredibly strong woman."  
  
Bosco nodded. Faith was an incredibly strong woman too. It was one of the many reasons he loved her as much as he did. She was beautiful and amazing in so many ways. "So how long you think they're gonna keep him in this joint?" Bosco asked, trying to get his mind off Faith.  
  
"If there aren't any complications I'd imagine they'll let him out of here day after tomorrow."  
  
"That's good," Bosco said quietly. "I think we'll all be pretty happy to get back to New York."  
  
"Yeah, I'd say that's something we definitely can agree on..."  
  
******  
  
"Pizza man!"   
  
Ty looked up from the magazine he was reading and grinned as Sully and Bosco entered his room. Sully was carrying a large pizza box and Bosco had a couple of bags in his arms. "Oh man...you have no idea how glad I am to see you, and it has nothing to do with the fact that you're carrying pizza."  
  
"You ought to know better than to lie to me by now, Davis," Sully said as he placed the pizza on Ty's tray table. "But I'll let it go this time."   
  
"I'm starved," Ty said as he eagerly eyed the pizza box.  
  
Bosco laughed as he pulled up a chair. "Guess you really are feelin' better."   
  
"Yeah, I'm doing good. Slept for a while this afternoon which helped."  
  
Sully nodded. "We were here when they brought you up from Recovery, but we saw that you were asleep so we decided to let you get some rest."  
  
"Thanks. So what kind of pizza is that?"  
  
"We got the works," Bosco replied as he opened the box. He then rustled through one of the bags, pulled out some sodas and passed them around. "Got some chips too."   
  
Just then, a hospital worker entered the room carrying a covered dinner tray. An older woman, she looked at the pizza with obvious disapproval in her eyes. "Am I to assume you don't want this?" she asked icily.  
  
"Uh...no, no you can leave it uhhh...Stella," Ty said as he quickly read the nametag pinned to her uniform and gave her his most winning smile."  
  
"Fine," she replied expressionlessly as she pushed the pizza box aside to make room for the tray. Then without another word, she turned around and marched out of the room.   
  
"Oh man...she did not like you." Sully burst into laughter the moment she was safely out of the room.  
  
"Me? I'm not the one who brought the pizza," Ty protested good-naturedly.  
  
"And I thought you were supposed to be good with the ladies, Davis," Bosco chortled. "She was definitely immune to your charms."  
  
Ty just grinned as picked up a slice of pizza and took a healthy bite. He was happy just to be hanging out with the guys and laughing...It was something he hadn't been sure he'd ever be able to experience again and it felt really, really great...  
  
******  
  
"You all set to go?" Sully entered Ty's hospital room and smiled at the young man who was fully dressed and sitting on the edge of his bed. The only sign that he had been injured was the sling on his arm.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ready, Sul." He picked up some folded up papers lying next to him. "Got my discharge instructions and prescriptions right here."  
  
"Good. Bosco's waiting outside with the rental car."  
  
"Let's get going then." Ty got to his feet and picked up the duffel bag that was lying on the floor.   
  
"Uh uh uh...aren't you forgetting something?" Sully asked, smiling.  
  
Ty glanced around the room and then looked back at his partner with a blank look on his face. "I don't think so. I seem to have everything."   
  
"Wheelchair."  
  
Ty rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, man. I'm fine. I can walk out of here on my own."  
  
Sully shook his head. 'Wheelchair,' he stated firmly. "Wait here."   
  
Ty sighed and sat back on the bed to await Sully's return. In the wake of all that had happened in the past week, it certainly wasn't worth complaining about.   
  
A few minutes later, Sully returned to the room, pushing a wheelchair. "Here you go. Now you can leave this place in style."  
  
"Oh man you are loving this, aren't you?" Ty shook his head and grinned as he sat in the wheelchair and pulled the duffel bag into his lap. "Okay, let's get this show on the road."  
  
******  
  
Bosco sat in the rental car, waiting for Sully and Ty to emerge from the hospital. The previous day had been a hard one. He'd flown out to the crash site with the authorities and seeing it all again had hit him harder than he had been prepared for. They had retrieved the body of the pilot and Bosco had given as many details as he could about what had transpired after the crash, including Ty's accidental shooting. He'd been emotionally drained by the time he got back to the hotel and had been relieved that Sully had been visiting Davis and he got to have some time to himself. Numerous times he had picked up the phone to call Faith, but each time he had decided against it. If Faith wanted to talk to him, she would have called. He knew she was likely busy with her family, but it didn't make it any easier on him. He wanted to be with her. He needed her, but he couldn't have her.   
  
A knock on the window of the car caused Bosco to jump and he saw Sully grinning at him through the window. "You must have been about a million miles away," Sully said as Bosco rolled down the window.   
  
"You need any help?" Bosco asked, watching as Ty got out of the wheelchair.  
  
"Nah, we're all set," Ty stated. He opened the back door of the rental and slid into the seat behind Bosco, leaving Sully to deal with the wheelchair.   
  
"How you feelin'?" Bosco asked, looking at his passenger through the rearview mirror.  
  
"I'm feeling good," Ty replied. "Eager to get home."   
  
Sully returned from bringing the wheelchair back into the hospital and flung Ty's duffel bag into the bag seat before sitting down in the front seat next to Bosco. "Let's get going," he said as he fastened his seatbelt and Bosco started up the car to head for the airport. They were finally going home.  
  
******  
  
As the plane began to makes its final descent, Sully gently nudged Ty who was sleeping in the seat beside him. "Hey," he said softly. "We're landing."  
  
Ty opened his eyes and sleepily looked at Sully. "Already? That was quick."  
  
"Well you fell asleep right after we took off," Sully chuckled. "But you're right, it wasn't a very long flight."  
  
Ty glanced over at Bosco who was sitting across the aisle from them just staring off into space. "What's up with him?" he asked. "He's seemed kind of...I don't know...off somehow."  
  
"Well we haven't exactly been on a pleasure trip," Sully replied. "He's had a rough time of it. We were in a plane crash and he shot you, Ty. Accident or not, it definitely took its toll."  
  
"Well I'm fine. I told him that. He shouldn't be beating himself up over it."  
  
"Listen, its not you," Sully said very quietly. "He just has some stuff on his mind."  
  
Ty's eyes widened with interest. "Yeah? Like what kind of stuff?"  
  
"Like none of your business kind of stuff."  
  
"How come you get to know and not me?" The more Sully was evading the issue, the more curious Ty was becoming.   
  
"Not important."  
  
"Oh come on, Sully. You shouldn't have made such a big deal about it if you didn't want me to know."  
  
"You're a pain in the ass, Davis," Sully said, shaking his head in amusement. "You must have driven your mom crazy. Probably still do. You sure can drive me crazy."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"It doesn't concern you."  
  
"Sully..."  
  
"It's between Bosco and Faith and it doesn't concern you, alright?" Geesh he just didn't know when to quit.  
  
Ty stared back at Sully, stunned. "Bosco and Faith?" he whispered. "Wow..." He couldn't really say he was surprised, but...it was still a pretty big nugget of information. He glanced over at Bosco again. No wonder the guy looked so down in the dumps. Faith was back with her family. That had to be a hard pill to swallow. He leaned back in his seat as the plane touched down. He was very glad that he'd be home soon.  
  
******  
  
"Ty!"   
  
"Hey mom," Ty smiled as his mother ran up and gently hugged him.   
  
"Ty, I have been so worried. Does it hurt?" she asked, frowning at the sling on his arm.  
  
He shook his head. "Its fine, mom. Really."   
  
Maggie looked at Sully who was standing next to him. "Is he really doing okay?"  
  
"He's okay, Maggie," Sully replied. "You don't have to worry.  
  
Bosco, lagging a bit behind Sully and Ty, paused to observe the scene in front of him. He couldn't help but feel a little bit out of place. He didn't even really know Davis' mother.   
  
"Bos?"  
  
He heard her voice, but was sure his mind was playing tricks on him.   
  
"Bosco?"  
  
"Faith?" He turned around and there she was, lookin' beautiful as always. "Faith...wh...what are you doin' here?"  
  
"I wanted to be here, Bos...I needed to see you."  
  
"You did?" His eyes were full of confusion as he looked back at her. "But...how did you even know we were comin' in?"  
  
"I talked to Sully this mornin'. You were in the shower."  
  
"He didn't say anything..."  
  
"I know. I told him not to..."  
  
He gave her a questioning look.  
  
"Me and you bein' together...it's all I've thought about since I left, Bos. I mean, I was thrilled to see the kids again, but...I couldn't get you out of my mind. It...it just isn't going to be easy though..." She took a deep breath and nervously gnawed on her lip. "Fred...he was so happy to see me...I couldn't tell him, Bos...I just couldn't, but...I don't want to lose you either..."  
  
He listened to her silently, processing every word she spoke. She didn't want to lose him...just hearing her say that meant everything to him. "Faith...whatever you need from me, anything...I'll do. I don't want to lose you either."  
  
"I...I can't tell him now, Bos, not yet...and I know it's not fair to you..."  
  
"I understand. Really, Faith... It's okay. I can wait."  
  
"Are you sure, Bos?" Faith gazed into his eyes, a serious expression on her face. "Because this just happened so fast and I need to think things through. It's not an easy situation and I have to really think about it...I especially have to think about the kids."  
  
"You can take all the time you need..." Unable to resist any longer, he put his bag down and reached for her, embracing her tightly as she put her arms around him. "God, I missed you, Faith. I know it's only been a few days, but it feels like forever."  
  
"I know what you mean." She nestled her head against his chest, content to feel his arms around her once again.  
  
From where they were standing, Ty was intently watching the reunion of Faith and Bosco. "Guess you weren't kidding about them," he said softly.   
  
"I've planned a nice dinner for you two. There's plenty of food though. Why don't you invite Bosco and Faith to come along as well?"  
  
Ty grinned and glanced at Sully. "Thanks mom, but I think they might want to have some time to themselves. Some other time maybe."  
  
"Okay...if you're sure..."  
  
He chuckled as Bosco and Faith locked lips in a passionate kiss. "Oh I'm pretty sure. Why don't we head on out of here?"  
  
The three slowly started walking out of the terminal. "Hey we'll see you later you guys," Sully called.  
  
"Bye!" Ty said and laughed when there was absolutely no response from the two partners. "Hey Sul, why don't you ever kiss me that way?"  
  
"The day that happens is the day I quit the force for good," Sully grumbled good-naturedly. "How do you put up with him, Maggie?"  
  
"It sure ain't easy, Sully," Maggie said with a laugh. "It sure ain't easy."   
  
*****  
  
Bosco and Faith finally parted breathlessly. "I sure wasn't expectin' this kind of a homecoming," Bosco said with a smile. "It's nicer than anything I could have imagined."  
  
Faith smiled and then glanced around them. "Where did the others go?"  
  
"They left,' Bosco said with a sly grin.   
  
"God...I didn't even notice," she said, laughing. "Must be that famous Bosco charm."  
  
"It's okay...I think they understood." He picked his bag up off the floor and draped his arm around Faith as they started to walk. "So...where are the kids today?"  
  
"They're home with Fred...I told him I had to run a couple of errands, but...I'm going to have to get back soon. We're going to have to take things slow...real slow..."  
  
"I understand, Faith," he said somberly. "However you want to do this, its fine with me. I...I'm just really grateful that this is actually happenin', you know? I just...I dreamed it for so long and...I never really thought it would happen..."  
  
"Well...it really is happenin' Bos..." She stopped walking and turned to face him, gently touching his cheek with her hand. "I love you...I really do..."  
  
"I love you too, Faith..." He gazed at her for a few long moments, absolutely spellbound. He was still having a hard time believing this was real, afraid that he might wake up and discover it was all a dream. He leaned towards her to kiss her once more and when he pulled away, he knew that it was definitely real...very, very real.  
  
"Come on." Faith slipped her hand into his and gave it a gentle tug as they started walking again. "I have enough time to get you home and settled in. I need to keep you out of any more mischief for a little while anyhow."  
  
"Oh that sounds really good to me," he replied with an eager smile as they headed out to where Faith's car was parked. What had started out as a horrible disaster was actually proving to be the springboard for a whole new chapter in his and Faith's lives. He knew it wouldn't be easy, but he loved her and she loved him and he had a feeling that things were going to end up just fine. 


End file.
